


Cry for Help

by ArtistAtHeart1



Category: DCU, Green Lantern (Comics), Green Lantern - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canon Related, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Father Figures, Friendship, Gen, Hal to the rescue, Hal's help is a little aggressive, Hal's here to help, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kyle Rayner centric, Mentor/Protégé, Protective Hal Jordan, Rape Recovery, Unresolved Emotional Tension, hurt Kyle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-07-05 03:50:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 22,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15855645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtistAtHeart1/pseuds/ArtistAtHeart1
Summary: Hal finds out about what happened to Kyle during the whole Bueno incident and jumps in to help.  However, while his intentions are all well and good (wanting to help Kyle recover and protect him), his response to everyone but Kyle is a bit aggressive.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Green Lantern oriented fic, so feel free to let me know how I'm doing. You can also find this on Fanfiction.

Pounding on a door disrupted the usually calm halls of Oa's Green Lantern housing unit. Guy Gardner was trying to find Kyle for a light training session. Kyle was supposed to be there, but Guy hadn't seen him yet.

"He's not there." Kilowag stated catching Guy's attention.

"Then where is he?" Guy asked.

"Don't know. He was supposed to report here for the night an hour ago."

Guy scoffed walking away from the door. He was going to find his partner if it was the last thing he did.

Another hour passed before Guy spotted Kyle. The young Lantern appeared a little anxious as he seemed to avoid contact with anyone. Something seemed to be bothering him, but Guy was too focused on finding him and the long period that Kyle had not existed.

"Kyle!" Guy loudly called.

Kyle jumped, realizing he had been caught. His sight quickly jolted towards Guy, who was approaching him. Frazzled, Kyle bolted. The gesture startled Guy, but that didn't stop him from chasing after Kyle.

Guy chased him back to the housing unit. Kyle didn't look back as Guy continued to call out for him. Pulling out a key, Kyle frantically unlocked the door to his room. He snuck in and had enough time to not only shut the door, but lock it as well.

Guy's fist collided with the door, frustrated. He took a moment to process what had just happened. Kyle never ran from anyone and he never looked this troubled in a while. Kyle's behavior was suspicious and unusual, but more than anything, concerning.

"Kyle!" Guy called. "Open up!"

There wasn't an answer.

"Kyle!"

"Guy!" A voice called.

Guy turned his attention away from the door. He saw John running towards him, a concerned look on his face.

"He in there?"

"Yeah." Guy confirmed. "What happened?"

"I think you'll want to sit down for this."

~

Hal landed on Oa with the intent of talking to the Guardians. He had his grievances being there since they had contacted on the one day he had off. It was only made worse by the fact that Guy was the first person to welcome him.

"I need you to talk to the kid." Guy requested, getting to the point.

"Why?" Hal replied, confused.

"Kyle locked himself in his room and I can't get him out."

Hal was annoyed with the predicament. One that he's found himself involved with on more than one occasion.

"What did you do now?"

"Nothing this time." Guy replied, not offended by the accusation. "He was acting strange the moment he got back."

Hal was already starting to regret listening to the complaint, but he knew he had to investigate. Clearly something was going on and may prove problematic. He was involved now.

"How so?"

"Well, Kyle was about two hours late to when he was supposed to report here for the night for starters. I was going to invite him to a routine training session, but he hadn't shown up. When I found him, he looked frazzled. Like that time there was the rouge Red Lantern scare only more paranoid and afraid this time. I tried to approach him, but he started to run the moment he saw me. I chased after him, hoping to stop him, but he was faster. He didn't respond to vocal ques. Heck, I couldn't even get a word out of him before he shut himself off."

That was an unusual response for the normally social young Lantern. Not to mention that Kyle was delaying his return. Even if he were to begrudge having to report to Oa, a sentiment that he and Hal periodically shared, Kyle was known for showing up on time.

"And you don't know what happened?" Hal inquired.

"Well John confided something to me," Guy admitted, "and it isn't pretty."

Hal crossed his arms.

"Go on."

"Apparently he was drugged and raped in Gotham."

Hal's eyes widened in shocked as he took a step back. A deep breath entered his lungs and sympathy tugged at him, as questions flooded his mind. Hal couldn't help but wonder when it happened, who had been involved, and why this happened to Kyle. The fact that Kyle had been silent about it up until this point was shocking. So the fact that something caused this to surface must have meant something.

"John got a call from Batman saying that he made a comment that sounded rather suspicious when he was with the League. Batman did a little digging, or as John put it light interrogating, and was surprised to find this out. Kyle didn't seem to remember a lot, but just enough for it to raise a concern."

Hal stood there in silence still trying to process what Guy had just told him. Guy wasn't sure if that meant Hal wasn't convinced or not.

"He idolizes you and I know you're always looking after him. He's shut me out already, so if anyone can get him to open up, it's you. I wouldn't be asking you unless I had to. I just want my buddy back."

Hal was brought out of his train of thought, giving Guy a stern expression.

"I'll help."

~

Hal and Guy approached the door. John and Kilowag were huddled by the door, looking at the Lanterns. Hal pushed passed them, causing them to give him room. He knocked the door a few times, hoping to get Kyle's attention.

"Kyle, it's me." Hal greeted. "I need you to open up."

"Go away!" Kyle demanded.

The fact that Kyle talked was a good thing. However, the response wasn't the one he wanted. The anxiety in Kyle's voice was troubling. Kyle was clearly distressed about the situation, his secret being revealed probably being the major factor at the moment, and was uncomfortable with the attention he was receiving.

"I can't do that. Not when I'm here to help. Can you open up?"

"Leave me alone."

Hal crouched down, feeling as though that Kyle was on the ground. Kyle's troubled speech pattern told him that he did want the help, but his refusal wanted to override it.

"Come on Kyle, talk to me. If you prefer privacy, let me in and we can talk."

The conversation seemed to die as Kyle didn't respond. Shuffling was the only response he got before everything went quiet. Hal wasn't going to get any further for the time being.

Knowing this, he stood up. Turning away from the door, Hal started to walk away from the door. The move confused the others.

"What are you doing?" Guy asked.

"Clearly, he has no intention of coming out." Hal observed. "Let's leave him alone for tonight. Let him calm down a little. Hopefully, he'll settle down somewhat by tomorrow. If not, I'll just have to get him while his guard's down."

~

The next morning only brought elusion as Kyle seemed invisible. No one had seen him, quite frankly, no one even knew if he left his room. Hal kept a keen eye out for him as Guy acted as a secondary lookout. As much as they would have liked to have John and Kilowag along to help, it felt more appropriate to keep the attention on Kyle to a minimum.

A blur moving through the crowd caught Hal's attention. It was Kyle, trying to sneak by. It was clear that he had managed to sneak out at one point since he was now heading for his room.

"Kyle!" Hal shouted, bolting towards him with Guy not too far behind.

The artist picked up on this and started running. Hal knew Kyle was heading for his room with the intention of locking himself inside. Hal was not about to let that happen.

"Can't let you do that." Hal stated, thinking of something to stop him fast. "You might not like me for a moment though."

"What are you doing?" Guy inquired.

A green apparition from Hal's ring shaped itself into a large hand. It lunged at Kyle, grabbing onto him right as he reached his door. With the flick of his wrist, Hal commanded the construct to bring Kyle to him. The moment Kyle reached Hal, arms clamped around him.

Kyle frantically struggled, legs kicking sporadically. With his arms restricted and his mind too alarmed to focus, it was all he could do.

"Let me go!" Kyle demanded.

Hal silently refused to listen to his demands. Kyle started to hyperventilate due to his restricted mobility and the trapped enclosure he found himself in. It was painful to watch Kyle's struggling, but he had to be contained. Hal hated having to do this, but there was no other way he could see this going down. Thankfully, they weren't attracting too much attention as Guy monitored everyone who walked by.

Kyle's struggling began to subside and his body stopped moving. His body went limp, letting Hal know that he wasn't conscious. Hal slowly positioned Kyle into one arm and set his sights on the Guardians' chambers. Anger finally started to settle in. It wasn't directed at Kyle but it did involve his recent issue and what it was going to entail.

"I'm taking him back to my place." Hal declared, staring to move. "It's the only place I feel comfortable taking care of him and he'll be safe."

"Do you really think the Guardians will let you do that?" Guy inquired.

"When I'm done, they won't have much of a choice."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hal takes it upon himself to care for Kyle.

"That is out of the question." Ranakar denied.

Hal wasn't in the best of moods when he entered the guardians' chamber. Anger settled in, as a result of his initial summoning and the trauma Kyle had concealed. After pleading his case to take Kyle home to address his attack, the refusal only irked him more.

Thankfully, Kyle had not stirred once during the initial request and remained unconscious. How he managed to stay that way given how loud everyone was being was astounding, but a relief. Kyle was calmly breathing as he limply hanged in Hal's arm.

"Why?" Hal growled.

"The reason you are here is because we need you to take care of an anomaly elsewhere." Ranakar relayed.

"Well, this is more important. I can't just pushed it aside and I will take care of it."

"Absolutely not."

Hal's whole body twitched in anger.

"Look, I don't know how you handle this kind of situation, but from where I'm form, we don't just let a crime like this fly. If not treated, there's no telling what will happen."

"That may be, but there are more important things that need your attention."

That only fueled Hal's disdain. If he wasn't already regretting coming to them with this, he definitely was now. He started regretting not leaving Oa to handle this.

"You are not going to turn a blind eye on this." Hal argued, tightening his hold on Kyle. "I won't let you. Trauma like this can't be ignored or else it'll get worse. And depending on how long he's been suppressing this, who knows when he'll explode."

Annoyance creased the lines on Ranakar's face. Hal's stubbornness was always an issue, though flattering at times.

"It will have to wait. You have a whole sector to defend. Let this go until you've finished your mission."

If Hal didn't have Kyle with him, he would fly up there and deck Ranakar. The fact that he wanted Hal to just let this go was infuriating. What was worse was that no one else seemed to disagree with him. Not even Ganthat, who thought of Kyle as a son to him, spoke up.

"If you don't let me take care of this, you _will_ have a Red Lantern on your hands, or worse, another pawn for Sinestro." Hal threatened. "You know they can smell an opportunity. And let's not forget, he is the most emotionally spontaneous out of us and he's bottled this up for who knows how long. He could explode at any moment. Is it really worth the risk?"

His argument stirred murmurs between several Guardians. Clearly this statement got through to them. Whether it was a good thing or not could be debated, but at least they opened a dialogue.

"He has a point." Ganthet finally defended. "We cannot let this go unattended. Let us not forget that Lantern Kyle is our Torch Bearer. Our last hope. We cannot risk losing him."

"Finally, someone with an ounce of reason." Hal applauded.

"But Ganthet, we need Lantern Jordan and Rayner to investigate the recent activity of the Sinestro Corps." Ranakar lectured. "That was the whole reason we had them report here in the first place."

"But we can't risk losing Lantern Rayner because of his mental health either. Lantern Jordan is right, he needs to be treated. Sending him out in there in his current, elusive state could lead to certain disaster."

Ranakar scoffed in annoyance. With someone now agreeing with Hal, convincing the Lantern otherwise was nearly impossible.

"Fine." Ranakar submitted. "You may take Lantern Rayner back to Earth to help him recuperate."

"Thank you." Hal responded, turning his attention to the door.

Hal made his way for the door. He was glad that he got the results he wanted. Now, he focus on what was important, helping Kyle.

"But know this," Ranakar warned, stopping Hal, "if anything happens to Lantern Rayner, you will be held accountable."

Hal didn't respond, seeing no reason to. He continued to walk, not once looking back.

~

Twitching eyes began to stir, signifying that Kyle was waking up. His body subconsciously sat up as he rubbed his eyes and the comforter fell into his lap. The first thing that he noticed was that he was in his regular clothes rather than his Green Lantern uniform. Kyle anxiously jolted before he realized that his ring was on the nightstand beside him.

With that out of the way, Kyle began observing his surroundings. He didn't quite know where he was. Something about the room felt familiar, but he couldn't quite place his finger on it.

"Good morning." A voice greeted.

Kyle jumped, looking to the side. Hal was sitting in a chair beside him. He seemed relieved as a small smile on his face. Seeing him narrowed down Kyle's potential locations. He was at Hal's, which thankfully meant that he was safe. It was a relief.

It was in that moment that Kyle's last memory hit him, causing him to scoot back. He remembered Hal grabbing him before he passed out. Kyle was haunted by what had transpired and what Hal wanted to help him with. The urge to run surfaced as he tried to move farther away from Hal.

He made out of the bed when Hal's hand grabbed his wrist. Kyle began pulling, hoping to get his arm free. He panicked slightly when Hal's grip, not only tightened, but pulled him closer.

"You're not going to run away from this." Hal sternly admitted. "We have to talk about this."

Kyle's footing faltered, causing him to fall on the bed. He used his knees and free hand as support, not wanting to lie back down Kyle gave his arm one last yank before Hal's unchanged stare stopped him. Knowing that Hal wasn't going to let up, Kyle finally complied. He slowly dragged himself to the side of the bed Hal was by.

Once Kyle slung his feet over the side of the bed, Hal released him. Kyle's attention sat on his lap as he remained silent. His fingers anxiously grabbed a wad of the sheets.

"What is there to tell?" Kyle questioned. "You already heard what happened."

"I heard what Guy told me." Hal corrected. "Who was told by John, who was notified by Batman. I may have heard about what happened, but through a chain of people. I want to hear the authentic story. I want to hear it from you."

Kyle took a deep breath. His grip on the sheets tightened. Hal took note of it, knowing that it wasn't going to be easy. Kyle had to do it on his own, Hal knew he couldn't force it out of him. All he could do was patiently wait.

"Take your time." Hal calmly suggested.

"I don't remember much of the actual incident." Kyle began. "It was just meant to be a night out with the guys. Jason and Roy wanted to meet up at their regular bar and invited me along. It was fun." Kyle grimly smirked recalling the moment. "However, I went to get a drink while Jason and Roy played a quick round of pool. That's when everything went south." Kyle nervously bit his lip. "I step away for a moment to break up a potential fight between Jason and some drunk guy." Kyle's breathe hitched. "When I broke it up, I went back for my drink." Kyle trembled. Just recalling what happened next sent a chill down his spine. "I started feeling dizzy… light headed. I thought I was feeling a little claustrophobic and thought I needed some fresh air, so I went outside. It only got worse. My sight started to blur and I felt dizzy. The next thing I knew something, or I guess I should say someone, guided me towards an alley. I blacked out shortly after, hearing the word 'bueno' over and over before I lost consciousness. I woke up in the hospital, alone, only with the satisfaction of being stared at nurses with sympathy."

Kyle went silent after that. Embarrassment flooded his body and the fear of being judged plagued his mind. He knew Gotham was known for its crime, something that not only Hal, but Batman as well, always warned about, but he still went. It was intended to be a night out with friends and nothing more.

A hand carefully landed on Kyle's shoulder. Kyle looked up at Hal, who was sympathetic. He wasn't angry, not even slightly. Kyle wasn't sure if he was comfortable with it since he was expecting Hal to react differently.

"I'm so sorry." Hal attempted to comfort. "This shouldn't have happened." Hal took a puzzled breath. "How long have you been hiding this?"

"Two weeks." Kyle admitted.

Hal was stunned, mentally. The fact that he was hiding it for that long was shocking. Whatever happen in Gotham to cause him to admit it while with the League must have really affected him.

"You must be ashamed of me." Kyle accepted returning his gaze to his lap.

Hal jolted in distress. His grip stiffened on Kyle's shoulder.

"Why would I be ashamed?" Hal asked.

"Because this happened."

Hal's free hand gently rested on the side of Kyle's face. A nudge tried to get Kyle to look at him but failed.

"Look at me."

He nudged Kyle again this time successfully. Kyle looked up, making eye contact with Hal.

"I would never be ashamed of you for something you didn't deserve."

"I am." Kyle began trembling. "I'm ashamed. Embarrassed. Afraid. I hide this from everyone because I didn't want anyone to know."

Hal brought Kyle closer, wrapped his arms around his shoulders. Kyle shuttered, not refusing the gesture. He didn't even flinch when one of Hal's hands rested on the back of his head.

"It's okay. It was traumatic Kyle and I don't blame you for your reaction. I would have liked to know sooner, sure, but I understand why you responded the way you did. But that's all behind us now. I know now, and I'm here to help you."

"I don't deserve your help."

"You can say that all you want, but you're getting it and deep down I know you want it. The fact that you mentioned, to Batman nonetheless, it tells me that you wanted help. You may not see it, but by saying what you did, you were asking for help. Crying for it. And that's exactly what I'm here for."

Hal's words seemed to resonate with Kyle, telling him that it was okay. Kyle's eyes started to water as he buried his face in Hal's shoulder. Hal smirked, glad that Kyle was finally starting to open up. It was going to be a process, but at least it started.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guy comes in for a bit of a surprise visit, wanting to see how Kyle is settling in one day after Hal brought him home.

Hal spent the rest of the morning doing a little research. With Kyle securely settled in in the guest room, comfortably wrapped in the comforter as he processed his current arrangement, it was as good of time as any. Kyle's silence was frightening.

Kyle hadn't said much else about it since their conversation earlier and asked for some time alone. Hal wasn't sure if it was the incident itself sinking in or the fact Kyle was required to stay that caused his silence, but Hal knew it had to be one of them. It just bothered Hal that he didn't want to talk. About the incident or anything.

The solitude could have had to do with talking about the incident or Kyle just wanting a moment alone. Hal didn't like the thought of giving him solitude this early, but he did want to trust Kyle with something.

Kyle agreed to stay, and that meant a lot, but Hal was cautious about it given Kyle's previous reactions. He had Kyle's ring with him and Hal was certain that he wouldn't disappear without him knowing.

After Hal checked on Kyle, who eventually fell asleep, he took a step onto the back patio. Hal couldn't complain about the weather. It was sunny and the wind lightly brushed through.

"I thought I told you I had this handled." Hal reminded.

Guy was hovering above him, a curious grin on his face.

"I know, but I wanted to check up on you guys." Guy stated, landing in front of Hal.

"And you couldn't wait more than a day because…?"

"I want to know how well he settled in."

Hal nudged towards the house, inviting him in. Guy took the offer, following him in. Hal offered him a chair in the kitchen, which they both took on opposite ends of the table. The silence and absence of another individual was curious.

"Where is our little bud?" Guy inquired, leaning back on the chair with an arm on the back.

"Asleep in the guest bedroom." Hal filled on.

Guy's attention found the general direction of the room before looking back at Hal. He didn't know if sleeping was the best thing, but at least he wasn't screaming and locking himself away.

"What's the prognosis?"

"So far, I got him to tell me what he remembers, which includes what led up to the assault, him blacking out, and when he woke up. He's scared of what happened and ashamed that he 'let' it happen."

Guy stiffened at that comment, sitting forward.

"He's not at fault."

"That's what I told him, but he said it."

Hal sighed remembering it, rubbing his eyes. The comment still hurt, especially since Kyle thought Hal was ashamed with him.

"Why do you think he responded so slowly?"

"I called up a few different experts for tips, keeping his identity as anonymous as possible. From what I could gather, he more than likely went numb. His lack of response for the last two weeks…" Guy's shock was instantly picked up, "yes two weeks. He was in denial, numb by it. He's confused and what he remembers is a surreal experience to him. It's finally settling in and with it all of the emotions and trauma he's been suppressing."

The explanation sounded reasonable enough. Guy couldn't complain that Hal at least did some investigating either.

"What's your plan for fixing it?"

"I'm going to be what he needs. I'm going to act as his therapist all the while being the friend he needs. I want him to be comfortable and heal."

"And what are you going to do about the culprit?"

"Haven't gotten that far yet."

Aggravated eyes shot at Hal. Guy was alarmed by Hal's statement. He had everything else figured out, so why not that?

"Don't you want to get him justice?" Guy inquired, standing up. "Find out who did this and make sure they never do this again?"

"Of course I do. If I could, I would find who did this and beat the shit out of them, but I can't subject him to that. Not right now. He doesn't need that kind of attention right now. Quite frankly he doesn't want it. I want him to feel safe before I think about putting him through a trial."

A cry disrupted their conversation. When Kyle's ring levitated and started tapping on the door, Hal burst from his seat. Guy wasn't too far behind. He grabbed the ring before bursting through the door.

Kyle was awake, sitting up with his face in his hands. His trembling was a clear sign of a nightmare. Even without a visual on his eyes, he could tell that Kyle was crying. Hal sat on the bed, hands grabbing Kyle's shoulders. Kyle yanked away, the contact unconsciously discomforting to him.

Hal didn't let that stop him, grabbing his shoulders again. Kyle tried to squirm away, but

"It's okay." Hal comforted. "Can you look at me?"

Slowly, Kyle followed his request, moving his hands away from his face. Eyes were red and his face was damp.

"Nightmare?" Hal assumed.

Kyle nodded.

"About your rape?"

Kyle nodded again.

"Were you able to remember who did it?"

Kyle shook his head. His eyes started to form more tears.

"No." Kyle denied. "Just a shadowy figure repeating Bueno while they did it. I'm sorry."

Kyle's eyes poured out. Tears streaked down his face. Kyle hated not knowing who did it, just as much as he hated that it happened. It made him fell useless. Hal brought Kyle in for a hug. He didn't say anything, allowing Kyle to settle down in silence.

Guy sympathized with Kyle. He had never seen Kyle like this before and he hated it. Guy took a step closer, hoping to reach out to him. Kyle saw this, but rather than staying calm, he tried to squirm away from Hal. Guy stopped and Hal managed to get Kyle to calm down.

"Now do you see why I can't subject him to that?" Hal asked. "If he doesn't want you, someone that he trusts quite well, what makes you think he'll want to be in front of anyone about this?"

"I'm sorry." Guy apologized.

Hal sighed. Guy's intentions were honorable, so he couldn't be too upset with him.

"It's not your fault. I know you want what's best for him, but I need to do this." Hal glanced down at Kyle. "He didn't mean to try to shy away. He's just scared."

Guy observed Kyle. He seemed calmer physically, but his eyes were full of guilt and fear. It was clear that Kyle wanted to apologize, but he couldn't. However, he was safe, with Hal showing clear signs that he was going to do everything he could to help.

Guy couldn't stay any longer. The visit was meant to be a short one. He took one more step towards them. While Kyle wasn't too comfortable with it, he didn't react.

"Take good care of him." Guy requested.

"I will." Hal promised.

Guy's attention fell on Kyle.

"It's going to be okay. You've got the best guy to help you."

Guy turned away, excusing himself. He left the house the same way he came, hoping that everything would be okay.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hal finds out about Kyle's initial reason for bringing up his assault the way he did and Hal manages to get Kyle out of the house in an attempt to help lift Kyle's mood. Only for it to have unintended go array.

Hal finally managed to pry Kyle out of the guest bedroom. After spending an entire day in there, Hal knew he just had to get him out. Not to mention Kyle hadn't really eaten which prompted Hal to make him quite the breakfast. Hal made up eggs, toast, and bacon for the both of them with coffee.

Kyle didn't really speak much, which Hal didn't take offense to. Between the whispers and sighs, Hal could tell that he was at the very least alive. He was eating and that was a good thing. Hal knew that he had to take his time with Kyle since he was finally letting everything sink in.

"So I was thinking that we could go to the art museum later." Hal suggested. "I hear they have a wildlife painting exhibit this week."

Hal thought that Kyle could use a little adventure. He thought that he could help get Kyle's mind off of things, and after some searching, he knew the art museum was the perfect place to take Kyle. If Hal could just get him out, maybe Kyle could slowly get back to his old self and hopefully open up.

Unfortunately, Kyle almost seemed uninterested. He simply stared at his plate as he ate. Hal grabbed one of Kyle's wrists, hoping to get Kyle's attention.

"Would you like to talk about how you're doing?" Hal asked. "It could be about the… incident, or about how you're feeling today."

Kyle didn't immediately answer.

"It was meant to be taken as a joke." Kyle quietly admitted.

That was a little surprising. Hal could only wonder why he put it that way.

"What do you mean?"

"When I brought it up, we were talking about this guy who came to use. He was a hitman and Batman was a little upset, wondering how I knew him." Kyle grimly smirked. "I tried to make it sound like it wasn't a big deal. It's Gotham, sure I may have been drugged, but you know, it's Gotham. What do you expect?"

That stung. The fact that Kyle wanted to pass it off as a joke was unbelievable. Hal wanted to deny it, believing, no, certain that Kyle wanted help. Hal was not about to let Kyle use that as an excuse. It was a poor, self-deprecating excuse made only to make Kyle feel worse.

"That was your first mistake. What happened to you wasn't a joke, and shouldn't be treated as such. You were horribly abused. Taken advantage of. Your second mistake was saying that in front of the World's Greatest Detective. You and I both know he wouldn't let that slide especially since, you know, he lives in Gotham. Do you really thing he wouldn't investigate it?"

Kyle didn't try to argue with Hal's statement. He just wanted to help. And whether Kyle wanted to agree with Hal or not, he knew there was no point arguing. Emerald eyes finally met brown eyes.

"People care about you Kyle. Don't forget that."

Hal's face spoke volumes.

"Can we go to the art museum?" Kyle asked.

Hal proudly grinned. Things finally seemed to be move along.

"Of course."

~

Kyle hadn't left Hal's side for the entire walk. And every time someone got too close for comfort, he scooted closer to Hal.

Kyle's face lit up the moment they entered the building. It didn't take long for him to feel like he was in his element. That alone put a smile on Hal's face. And thankfully, there weren't a lot of people to discomfort Kyle. Not that Kyle wanted to leave his side to begin with.

Hal dragged him to the painting exhibit. The collection of different themes took Kyle's attention. However, the area that caught his attention the most was the astronomy collection. He seemed engrossed by it, the more starry based pieces really taking his interest. Be it because of his other, more adventurous life or some sort of artistic preferance, Hal will never know.

The only thing distracting him was a couple, who seemed to be having a disagreement. Hal could tell that they weren't really together, but they did seem to know each other. Their arguing was distracting, and unfortunately, it was disturbing Kyle's enjoyment. What was worse was the woman's shaken up appearance.

"Leave me alone." The woman requested.

"Come on Rachel, I didn't mean it." The man said.

"Please Peter, just go. You're causing a scene."

She tried to walk away when Peter grabbed her arm. He forcefully pulled her towards him, infuriated.

"Listen here you…"

"Leave her alone." Kyle demanded.

They stared at him, a mix of shock annoyance. He couldn't let the situation escalate.

"Stay out of this." Peter demanded. "This doesn't concern you."

"It does when you bring your lack of consideration to a public area. She clearly doesn't want you around, so get out of here."

A fist smacked Kyle's face. He stumbled back in shock. Everyone's attention turned to the ensuing drama.

Hal was instantly by Kyle's side, inspecting him, asking Kyle if he was okay. Kyle didn't say much and thankfully he didn't seem to be in pain, but there was a red mark on his face. Hal turned his attention to Peter, rage in full force.

"You should have quietly left when you had the chance." Hal growled threateningly.

"What are you going to do about it?" Peter asked.

Hal grabbed Peter's collar and without hesitation forced him away from Rachel. Once separated, he decked the man before slamming him against the closest wall. Hal's hand was dangerously close to Peter's neck, ready to choke him.

"I hate people like you." Hal grimly admitted. "Thinking you can do terrible things without any consequences."

"Hal." Kyle sighed.

Hal glanced at Kyle, noticing his distress. He released Peter, walking over to Kyle.

"Get out of here."

~

Hal and Kyle entered Hal's house in silence. Neither one had said a word on the way home. Having been politely asked to leave, even with the people who witnessed the event defending them, Hal had to excuse them from the premises. The drama wasn't worth it.

"I'm sorry." Hal apologized, putting his keys away. "This was supposed to be a nice day out to lift your spirits, but it was ruined by one lousy person."

Kyle sat in the living room in silence. Hal soon joined him, worried. He watched the artist, waiting for him to reply.

"I shouldn't have asked to go out." Kyle regretted. "I ruined a perfectly good for you."

"Don't say that." Hal requested. "You deserved to get out. Not to have it ruined by some punk."

"I guess."

Hal wrapped around Kyle's shoulders.

"Come here." Hal requested, pulling Kyle over.

Kyle didn't argue, find it a little reassuring.

"Today I saw an artist happily absorbed in his element. I saw happiness. I want to see you like that more, and I know you will."

"Okay."

Kyle wormed away from Hal, getting off the couch. He slowly dragged himself towards the guest bedroom. Hal watched him noticing that he stopped at the door.

"Thanks."

Kyle entered the room, closing the door behind him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hal tries to see if art will help lift Kyle's spirit.

Hal surprised him with several artistic gifts. A sketchpad, pencils, several paints, and even a few canvases were present to Kyle, who was surprised. He instantly felt guilty for being presented with such a kind gift, wanting to generously deny the gesture, requesting that Hal take the gift back. However, Hal refused to take his fluttered rejection, claiming that Kyle deserved to have something nice. Argued that Kyle deserved something to make him happy and have a semblance of normality.

Kyle took Hal's offer with stride, cracking to Hal's determined stance. A pencil gracefully sketched around the blank sheet of paper in front of Kyle. With him focused on his new project, Hal took the opportunity to excuse himself. He knew he wasn't going to be of use to Kyle.

"Thank you for the help." Hal accepted, closing the guest room door. "Hopefully this helps him."

"Anything to help the kid." John replied with a friendly grin.

"Definitely."

Hal offered him a seat, knowing that John wasn't going to leave right away.

"I wouldn't be opposed to you seeing him, but as I'm sure you've heard, he already tried to run away from Guy. And after he got punched by that guy at the art museum, he probably doesn't want to see anyone but me right now."

John gave him a startled look. Without much context, Kyle getting punched by some random pedestrian seemed unusual.

"I tried to get him out of the house. Took him to an exhibit at the art museum in an attempt to cheer him up, and when he tried to defend a girl, her estranged familiar decked him."

"That's terrible."

"Yeah. Not to mention it only seemed to worsen his depression."

Hal felt bad recalling it. He couldn't help but feel guilty about it. All he wanted to do was

"It's not your fault." John comforted. "You tried to give him something positive, it's not your fault some jerk decided to take his anger out on him."

"I know, but I should have kept him a little closer. I have to protect him."

"I know."

John sighed, looking towards his nearest exit.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have to report back to our base. Guy wants a full report of our buddy." John approached the door, turning back with a smug grin. "Oh, and Sinestro sends his regards. He was really upset that you turned him down."

Hal chuckled. The image of Sinestro upset by the fact that Hal wasn't lured to him was a wonder. Not to mention the dismay of the Guardians. He still didn't care if he upset them though, not planning to leave Kyle in his current state if his life depended on it. He knew that the Sinestro Corps issue was in good hands.

"Of course. Probably thinks he's too important to be ignored."

John chuckled, opening the door.

"Protect our little solider."

With that, John left Hal leaving a glowing green light in his wake. Hal was thankful. John seemed understand the situation, not overstepping his boundaries. He also was a little more patient, giving it a few days before inquiring. Unlike Guy, who initially wanted immediate results. They both wanted the best for Kyle, but John wasn't as apprehensive.

Hal's attention shifted to the door, his playful amusement turning to curious concern. He hadn't hear much from Kyle. Whether that be a sign that he was invested in his work or something else, Hal wasn't sure.

He got up from his seat, heading for the guest room. It couldn't hurt to check on him. As much space as he wanted to give Kyle, Hal knew that he had to keep a close eye on the artist.

The door opened up to a slight disarray. While the canvases and paints were neatly placed, crumpled papers littered the desk and floor. In the corner, Kyle was balled up, face hidden by his arms. He was motionless, deflated, too out of it to think. Hal quietly approached him, slowly sliding down beside him. He sat with his knees up, watching Kyle.

"I'm done." Kyle sighed.

Kyle unfolded a crumpled up piece of paper in his hands. It held a sketch of Kyle balled up on the ground. Around him nothing but darkness as hands reached out for him. Kyle unwrapped another, showing himself lying on his back as dark strings wrapped around him. Some aiming for sensitive areas as though projecting where Kyle imagined he was tainted.

It was sickening. Hal hated seeing Kyle's talent focused on something so tragic. Even if it did give him an outlet to release his angst, Hal never would have thought that he'd have to picture it.

"I can't stop projecting my trauma. It plagues me. Haunts me. And now, I don't even want to create anything because of it."

Hal knew it was the depression talking, not that he blamed Kyle. The incident was traumatizing, something that was going to take time to heal, and Hal was still trying to find ways to heal it. Kyle was still trying to grasp what happened with what little memory he had, as well as the sinking feeling he had as a result of finally coming to terms with it.

However, Hal refused to believe that Kyle would give up on his art. He wouldn't allow it. He wasn't going to let Kyle give up. Hal wrapped an arm around Kyle's shoulders.

"Don't say that." Hal requested. "I'd miss your weekly blogs too much."

"You like those?" Kyle asked, turning his head towards Hal.

"Yeah. My favorite piece has to be _Rampaging Rhino_."

Kyle genuinely chuckled, recalling the piece. It was of Kilowag in a rage, chasing after a fiery squirrel.

"Wasn't that inspired by your initiation?"

"Yeah. Guy tried to convince me to do an 'initiation dare', saying how every newbie did it. Mine was to steal Kilowag's ring and put it in your room. But I chickened out at the last minute…"

"And Kilowag bolted after Guy for trying to taint the new guy and attempting to prank a senior member. He sent Ch'p sky high in the process. Poor guy."

They both laughed spontaneously at the memory. Hal grabbed the crumpled up papers out of Kyle's hand. Hal's expression settled, giving both pieces another look.

"Promise me you won't let this stop you." Hal requested. "Rather, let these be a stepping stone."

Kyle glanced at him with uncertain eyes.

"I'll try."


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hal has an early morning conversation with Kyle and spends the day with him, only for the day to take a dark turn.

Sheets tangled around Kyle's slumbering frame as he began fidgeting and whimpering. Hands clenched the sheets. A loud scream emitted from Kyle as he shot up in the dark. Though he couldn't see it, he felt the sweat on his forehead.

The door swung open and the light switched on. It took a second for Kyle's eyes to adjust, but that didn't stop him from looking at the door. Hal was there, in an alerted state of concern. He slid towards Kyle, taking a seat on the bed.

Kyle was still a little dazed and shaky. Hal attempted to touch his shoulder to comfort Kyle, but was denied by a swift twitch. He paused briefly before making another move. Kyle didn't stop Hal from gently resting his hands on his shoulders this time.

"Are you okay?" Hal asked.

"Another nightmare." Kyle quietly admitted. "I'm sorry."

Kyle was clearly frustrated. Anxious, but frustrated. Hal could tell that Kyle didn't like having them and wanted them to go away. However, Hal knew that Kyle was finally processing what happened and healing was going to be a work in process. The fact that Kyle felt the need to apologize made it worse. Especially since Hal believed he didn't need to.

"You don't need to apologize." Hal stated. "Remember, I'm here to help you. If that means waking up to talk to you after a nightmare than I'm all for it."

Kyle shifted, swinging his feet over the side of the bed. Hal kept one arm wrapped around his shoulders. Kyle kept his sight on his lap, where his hands nervously intertwined with each other.

"What did I do wrong to deserve this Hal?"

Hal's grip tightened slightly. He was offended for Kyle. Offended that Kyle believed that about himself.

"You did nothing wrong. Nor did you deserve this."

"But if I hadn't gone out, this wouldn't have happened. I should have listened to your warnings. I should never had gone to Gotham."

Hal recalled those warnings. Outside of necessity, he didn't want anyone going to Gotham, Kyle especially, since he was the youngest. Sure, Kyle had made friends who hang around Gotham, like Jason Todd, but he never trusted the city. Though, that didn't mean Hal didn't want Kyle to enjoy himself from time to time.

"You deserve to have a life outside of the Green Lanterns Kyle." Hal admitted. "You should be able to hang out with friends in peace."

Kyle didn't argue that.

"Come here."

Hal guided Kyle out of the room. He led him to the kitchen and sat Kyle in a chair. Hal went to the cabinet and grabbed a few mugs. He poured coffee into one and in another he prepared a hot chocolate, knowing that Kyle wasn't much of a coffee fan.

Hal returned to the table with the warm drinks in hand. The reddish glow in the distance, he could tell that neither one was going back to sleep at that point. Kyle took his mug shooting Hal a thankful glance.

"Is there anything you'd like to talk about?" Hal asked, taking a sip of coffee. "Anything that I can help you with?"

Kyle took his time taking a big sip of his drink. He was a little uncomfortable with the inquiry, but knew he shouldn't be rude.

"Will I ever get over it?" Kyle quietly asked.

Hal wasn't entirely expecting that to be the first thing Kyle would ask. He knew could handle it, it just was a surprise. All he had to do was be honest.

"I wish I can say that you would, but I can't." Hal admitted. "Sure, I know it'll get easier for you to handle, and the emotional pain of it may subside, but I don't think it will completely go away."

Kyle sighed. It wasn't exactly the answer he was hoping for, but it was something. He looked at Hal, who patted him on the shoulder.

"However, this is a start."

~

Hal and Kyle spent most of the day interacting. He had Kyle spending time out of the guest room, talking to him. Venting to him. Kyle reiterated his fear and misery, claiming that he had been suffering from nightmares since the incident.

Hal even got Kyle out for a walk around the neighborhood. It was a nice enough day and the neighborhood was vacant enough for Kyle to feel comfortable outside. Kyle enjoyed it, taking in the sights and sounds, while Hal kept an eye out for any potential threats.

Some of the neighbors watched on in curiosity, not too familiar with the troubled artist. Kyle didn't seem to notice, relishing their walk. Hal, however, kept a stern expression aimed at them. No one was going to disturb Kyle on his watch.

~

As Kyle took a long needed shower, Hal flipped through channels. After their walk, Hal managed to convince Kyle to have lunch with him at a local diner that Hal loved growing up. He was suspicious of his surroundings, but Kyle did enjoy the food and the experience. It was followed up by a small hiking trip by a plane sight that Hal's father worked at. It was enough to wear them both out enough to order carryout for dinner since neither one had the energy to cook.

Nothing appealed to him. Reruns, the weather, and sports didn't catch his interest. It wasn't until he passed a news story dropping the word Bueno that Hal stopped surfing channels. He was shocked and curious, and as luck would have it, it was a story from Gotham.

"If you don't mind me asking, is there anything you'd like to share?" The reporter asked a young blonde.

"He was a heavy set man saying only Bueno." The woman replied. "I was at the bar with some friends and felt uncomfortable with how he was watching us. So I left the bar, but not before taking a picture of him."

The news reporter turned his attention to the camera. The image, from what Hal assumed was taken from the girl's camera, appeared in the corner. He looked just like the woman had explained it. A heavy set man, with dark hair. His face expressed lust and malice as it pointed directly at the camera.

"If you see this man report it immediately." The reported cautiously recommended. "There have been reports that he has assaulted several victims. This is Vicki Vale reporting from Downtown Gotham. Back to you Bob."

Something collided with the floor causing Hal to twitch. He looked towards the origin of the noise to find Kyle frozen in horror with a towel at his feet. Green eyes were widened, absorbing the image in front of them. He didn't say a word, too stunned to say anything.

Hal got up, slowly starting to approach Kyle. He didn't like this silence coming from Kyle. It was too unpredictable.

"Kyle." Hal softly called.

Hal reached out for Kyle, only to be denied. Kyle swiftly exited the house, not even bothering to close the door behind him. Hal wasn't too far behind, slamming the door behind him. Kyle was in the streets with no sense of direction.

"Kyle!" Hal shouted.

Kyle ignored him, as cars honked around him. He stumbled, tripping on his own feet as a truck was driving towards him. Hal popped his ring on, conjuring up a hand shaped construct to knock Kyle out of the way in the nick of time.

Kyle landed on the other side of the street. Hal quickly bolted towards Kyle, hoping to get to him before he could react. The moment Kyle got on his feet, Hal tackled him. Kyle squirmed around in Hal's grip trying to get away.

"I need you to calm down." Hal requested.

"No." Kyle refused. "You saw the report. He's out there Hal. He has a face. I can't stand knowing that."

Kyle snaked his way out of Hal's grip, heading back to the street. A singular light aimed for him, and by the time he realized it, it was too late.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyle wakes up in the hospital and a decision is made

Eyes slowly opened up to the sights of a white room. The confusion and lack of company caused a frantic search of the room. Memories of a similar situation surfaced along with the anxious loneliness that came with it. A frame soon came into frame that instantly jumped.

"It's okay." Hal calmly stated, hopping from his chair and moving closer to the bed.

Kyle calmed down, thankful that Hal was there.

"Where am I?" Kyle asked.

"The hospital. You got hit by a motorcycle."

Kyle hissed in pain as he tried to sit up. Hal assisted, helping Kyle sit up comfortably. Kyle quickly scanned his body, wondering why he was hurting.

"You have a few fractured ribs." Hal answered, knowing what Kyle was wondering. "You also had a dislocated shoulder that had to be relocated."

Hal sat in silence as Kyle processed his injuries. Hal's mind wandered to what caused these injuries. The terror, unpredictable shift, and the revelation of one cruel man's actions, exploded in a matter of minutes. What made it worse, was the fact that Kyle acted like he wanted to end it. As though the memory and the mere image of the man triggered a mental break.

"Why did you do that?" Hal anxiously asked.

Kyle saw the worry in Hal's eyes. The concern broke him and the residual guilt didn't help. Biting his lip, Kyle mentally preparing himself.

"I'm sorry." Kyle whispered. "The moment I saw him, some of the memories started to resurface. I remember him leading me in the alley and knocking me down. I remember screaming, but I have no visual of when I did or what followed. I didn't want to live knowing that that man did this to me."

Teas began to form in Kyle's eyes. Guilt and grief battled it out. The residual trauma refused to leave and he hated being such a burden. Hal was being so supportive, but Kyle felt like his presence was nothing but troubling.

"I'm sorry Hal. I'm trying to work on it, but I've been letting it take over. I'm abusing your kindness and not recovering. Someone could have been hurt, if someone hasn't already, because I didn't say something sooner. I'm so selfish. You should get rid of me."

Kyle's self-loathing wasn't winning him anything. In fact, it only seemed to disturb Hal more. Hal gently placed a hand beneath Kyle's chin and made him look at him. Kyle was still trying to suppress his tears.

"Now listen here." Hal ordered. "You are not selfish. Nor am I getting rid of you. If anything, I'm just sad that you felt the need to even attempt to end your life. We now know who did this, which means we can start moving forward. Even get you justice."

Hal carefully hugged Kyle, making sure not to crush Kyle's already hurt ribs. Kyle didn't fight it, not that he had the strength to if he did. Hal could feel his shoulder getting a little wet. A sign that Kyle took his word in from what Hal could guess.

People came into the room without warning. Hal glanced over to see who it was. Guy and John were anxious, processing the scene intently. Kyle curiously peered over Hal's shoulder to see their visitors.

"We came as soon as we saw the news." Guy stated, revealing why they were there.

Guy trotted over to the bed, taking residence on the other side of Kyle. He saw the tears, alarmed by them.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm okay." Kyle sighed, pushing away from Hal. "Finally starting to piece together what happened."

"We now know who raped him." Hal stated.

Kyle twitched at the mention of it resulting in Hal apologetically tapping on Kyle's arm. The admission startled both John and Guy. It seemed like a good thing to learn, but it was still surprising that the individual was identified.

"It was a little overwhelming, but we can finally move forward. He just has to stay here for two days before we can go forward."

Guy stood up, glaring at Hal, who looked at him confused.

"You said you'd keep him safe." Guy growled.

"I am." Hal admitted, offended by Guy's implication.

"Yeah, like letting him run in the streets to hurt himself is safe."

Hal stood up furious.

"You think I wanted this to happen to him? He's still got trauma and I'm still working with how it fluctuates. It's not his fault."

"It's your fault he's here in the first place. You refused to get him help from the beginning. Refused to get him justice. All you're doing is holding onto him and not those needed steps."

"I want to do what's best for him. I don't want to rush him into something that will traumatize him more."

"Shielding him is traumatizing him, and this incident proves that."

"Enough!" John finally stepped in.

Hal caught a glimpse of Kyle's distress, clearly upset by their arguing. A spike of aggression surged in Hal, hating that Kyle had to watch this. He had gotten so into it that he didn't even think about how it would affect Kyle.

"Get out." Hal growled.

"What?" Guy gasped confused.

"Get out!"

Kyle frantically bounced between them while John approached Guy. He wasn't going to let this continue, knowing that Kyle didn't have the strength to stop it.

"We have to go Guy." John stated.

Guy stared at Hal for a few moments.

"Fine." Guy bitterly agreed.

Guy stormed out of the room leaving the others behind. John and Hal stared at the door briefly before turning their attentions towards each other.

"I'm sorry about that." John apologized. "He's just been concerned. We saw the news about a motorcycle accident, and with what the reporter said about everyone involved, he had to come and see him."

"Figures." Hal sighed.

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm taking Kyle to Gotham.

"No!" Kyle gasped, gripping Hal's wrist.

Hal sat back down, wanting to level with Kyle.

"I'm sorry Kyle, but we have to. It's the only way to help you feel at peace." Hal could feel John watching him. "I would have said that had Guy not have snapped at me. I want get him justice. I want to help. I just wanted to give it time."

"I know, but time is one thing that you don't have. You've got to follow this lead."

"I know."

"Don't I get a say in this?" Kyle asked.

Hal gave Kyle his attention. Kyle as anxiously looking at Hal, disturbed by their decision.

"Of course."

"I don't want to go. I don't want to live through it again or prolong it."

Hal sorrowfully grinned. He cupped Kyle's shoulder in his hand.

"I understand, believe me I do, but if we don't take care of this, I fear for what it'll do to you. I don't want you to live with the fact that your attacker is still out there, not paying for what he did. I know you hate it, but I want you to heal. And if this helps you recover, I would think that taking the briefly added trauma is worth it."

Kyle stared at Hal. His grin was still soft, but was a little more serene.

"I'll be with you through it all. I promise."


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hal and Kyle make it to Gotham, but not without a few issues.

Kyle's hospital time came to an end and Hal processed his discharge papers. Kyle finally accepted Hal's decision to go to Gotham, though still dreaded it. Hal carefully guided Kyle to his car, making sure he didn't stress his ribs. He got Kyle in the car first, strapping him in with care before getting himself in the car and driving.

The car ride was quiet. Kyle's speech had been sporadic over his two day hospital stay. After the declaration that they'd go to Gotham, Kyle had been very picky about what he said and Hal didn't want to push it. It was disheartening since he had started opening up to Hal, but Hal gave him the benefit of being weary of the decision. It was a big one and it wasn't a guarantee that it would blow over smoothly.

Kyle watch the passing scenery outside his window. There wasn't anything special, but it did keep him preoccupied. Hal noticed, glancing at him when he had the chance.

"We'll stop at the house, pack a few days' worth of clothes, and grab a bite to eat before heading to Gotham." Hal planned, trying to start a conversation.

"And what about housing?" Kyle inquired.

"I have enough to get us a few nights at a hotel. Unless Bruce decides to chip in."

"How long do you think this will take?"

"Hopefully not too long."

~

They arrived at Hal's without issue. Hal brought out two suitcases, gave one to Kyle before he left Kyle to pack some of what he brought as did the same.

"Where's my ring?" Kyle asked in a slight panic.

"I have it." Hal admitted, standing in the doorway as he pulled it out of his pocket.

Kyle sighed with relief. Admittedly, he had forgotten that Hal had taken it, but

"Probably for the best anyways. I don't think it'd be wise to have it on me. Not that I could summon it. I've tried. Look."

Kyle attempted to bring his ring to him, but all it did was flutter in Hal's hand. Kyle stopped trying causing the ring to do the same. Kyle gruffly sighed.

"I don't know if it's because my will has been on the fritz as of late, my inactivity, or a sense of fear." Kyle observed. "Or if it's any combination of the three for that matter."

"It'll come back to you." Hal stated, sliding it back into his pocket. "You're not dead, nor does it think you're no longer worthy, so it's not going to abandon you."

"Yeah"

Kyle turned back to his suitcase, closing it. He pulled it off the bed and approached the doorway.

"Are you ready to go?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

~

Hal and Kyle arrived in Gotham after a five hour plane ride. Needless to say, they needed to stretch their legs. After grabbing their minimal amount of luggage, Hal opted to walk to the hotel rather than take a taxi.

Kyle was anxiously surveying their surroundings, not wanting any unwanted attention. He didn't want to stray away from Hal, believing that he'd end up in a terrible accident if he did. Kyle wasn't the only one who was suspicious. Hal subconsciously surveyed their surroundings, cautious of his surroundings. He didn't want anyone to take a jab at them, Kyle especially.

Most people didn't give them much of any attention, going on with their lives. A few people watched them, some even shooting them glares. One, however, was eyeing Kyle with malicious intrigue and approached Kyle, causing them to stop.

"You look like you could use a friend." The man introduced. "Can I interest you in a night of fun?"

Kyle was conflicted, uncomfortable by the man's attention. It didn't take a genius to figure that out. Hal could feel his anxious aura.

"No thank you." Kyle tried to gently deny.

The man seemed almost hurt by the refusal.

"Come on. It'll be fun."

A hand grabbed Kyle's arm, causing him to flinch. Hal didn't need an incentive, swinging a fist at the man. Kyle jumped as Hal swung another punch at the man as he got up. He slammed the man against a wall.

"Let me go." The man ordered.

Hal glared at the man, ignoring his request.

"He said no." Hal threateningly growled.

He threw the man aside, but not without one last punch to the guy's face. Hal turned back to Kyle who was a little unsettled to say the least.

"Let's go." Hal ordered, dragging Kyle along.

~

They found the hotel with ease. They went to the receptionist to get their room keys, which they had called for ahead of time. When they did, they went up to the room. Hal was periodically checking his surroundings along the way.

"Why don't you get settled?" Hal inquired when they got to the door. "I just got to do one thing really quick."

Kyle entered the room, a little a curious.

"It'll only be a moment."

"Okay." Kyle accepted.

He closed the door, leaving Hal in the hallway alone. Hal's grin faded, ready to face his suspicions.

"Don't worry, I'm not here to steal your spotlight." Hal stated, greeting his visitor.

"I know." Bruce admitted. "I saw the news."

"Then you know what I'm here to do."

"Of course, but as your friend, I do have my concerns."

Hal snidely smirked, turning around to face Bruce. Even without the cowl on, Bruce was as stern as ever.

"Of course you do."

"You have a habit of being reckless at times. I just don't want you going overboard."

Hal rolled his eyes. Bruce didn't respond to it. Instead his attention fell on the door.

"How is he?"

"Depressed. Confused. He's taking it like anyone would in his circumstance, but I have my concerns. His emotions bounce, but he's definite emotions are depression and fear. I'm doing what I can to help him."

Bruce reached into his pocket and pulled out a folded out a folded up piece of paper. He handed it to Hal.

"If he needs someone to talk to about it, I think he'll appreciate knowing that someone can relate."

Hal studied the number carefully. Once he realized whose number it was, he shot Bruce a shocked stare.

"Gotham's bad, there's no denying that, but I'd never recommend going to Bludhaven. Ever."

Hal appreciated the gesture. The fact that Bruce was willing to give Kyle someone to reach out to was amazing. Not to mention, it was someone Bruce knew personally.

"Thank you."

Bruce nodded.

"I also know someone who can help find our predator. I trust him, and I'll have him keep an eye out."

Bruce excused himself, allowing Hal to get back to what he was doing. Hal looked back at the door. He was a little concerns about the lack of noise from inside so he entered the room. Once inside, he was instantly horrified. Blood drenched Kyle's wrist, slipping down his arms.

Hal ran over to Kyle in a panic, grabbing two towels from the bathroom along the way. He lightly tapped Kyle's shoulders, startling him. Kyle's eyes were drenched with tears.

"I'm sorry." Kyle quietly apologized as Hal wrapped his wrists.

Hal made sure he tightly bound the injuries before bringing Kyle in for a hug. He didn't care to find out what lead to this right that second. Calming Kyle down was.

"It's okay." Hal whispered. "It's okay."


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyle meets up with the contact that Bruce provided and comes to appreciate the meet up.

Hal tightly wrapped Kyle's wrists with bandages. Thankfully, Hal had the hindsight to pack a first aid in the event they needed it. Hal had carried Kyle to bathroom, leaving no blood trail and what appeared to be the weapon in the form of a razor blade along the way. Hal cleaned the scars, delicately using cloths to clean them, before wrapping them. He gently dropped Kyle's arms, resting them on his lap. He set the kit aside before grabbing Kyle's shoulders, attempting to get his attention.

"What were you thinking?" Hal calmly asked, trying not to rattle Kyle.

"I'm sorry." Kyle apologized, keeping his sights on his lap.

Hal didn't want to hear an apology. He had heard him apologize enough, even though Kyle needed to say this one. What Hal really wanted a reason why Kyle did it.

"Just tell me why."

Kyle nervously bit his lip. He weakly lifted an arm so his hand could cover his eyes.

"I panicked." Kyle quietly admitted.

"You panicked?"

Kyle nodded.

"The encounter in the street sank in the moment I entered the room. I felt trapped. Alone. Scared. I… I… chocked up. The thought of what that man could have done to me reminisced on what did happen to me. I needed something get my mind off of it."

That struck a small nerve in Hal. While he could understand the panic and the fear, how Kyle handled it was horrible.

"And harming yourself was the best way to do that?"

Kyle flinched at Hal's tone, feeling a sense of regret. He kind of regretted telling Hal, not that he would let Kyle not respond.

"No. It wasn't, but it felt relieving."

Hal sighed, disturbed by the statement. He grabbed the side of Kyle's face and made Kyle look at him. The distress was clear even though Kyle tried to hide it.

"Kyle… hurting yourself is not supposed to feel good. That doesn't help you recover."

"I know, but I didn't know what else to do."

"Talk to me. I can't help you if you don't talk to me. All you're doing is prolonging your suffering."

Kyle tried to look away from Hal, ashamed. Hal knew he was being a little harsh with Kyle, but denying this issue wasn't going to get them anywhere. Hal recalled what Bruce gave him, thinking about how it could help him. He pulled it out of his pocket held it out for Kyle.

"I want you to take this." Hal offered. "I think you could use someone to talk to about this. Someone who understands what you've gone through. A friend."

Kyle grabbed the paper from Hal, inspecting its contents. After realizing whose number it was, he was a little shocked. Kyle didn't expect that this individual would be familiar with being raped. Kyle could only guess how Hal came across this information, the individual's mentor no doubt, but it was definitely an interesting discovery.

"I want to do a little research." Hal admitted. "Do a little digging. And while I do, I want you to see him. I can trust him, and something tells me you will too. Can you do this for me? For you?"

Kyle observed the paper for a few more seconds, soaking in the information he had just received. It was a little hard to swallow. The thought of talking to someone, other than Hal, about this was a little unnerving. It was hard enough trying to talk to Hal about it, or even accepting his help at times. However, if Hal was willing to give this a try, there was no reason that he couldn't. Emerald green eyes looked into brown ones.

"Yes."

Kyle sat in the middle of the café's outdoor dining area. It was a sunny day and the café was pretty busy. He and Hal waited until the following day before doing anything, wanting to get settled and try to enjoy their first night in Gotham with a trip to the movies.

Hal dropped him off shortly after making the call. He trusted that Kyle wouldn't try to run and that the café was populated enough to provide enough witnesses if the meetup went south. All Kyle had to do was wait. He ordered a coffee as he surveyed his surroundings.

"Hey there stranger." A voice greeted.

Kyle quickly turned his attention towards the individual. It was Dick Grayson, clad in a black shirt and a pair of jeans. Kyle didn't need to say much to offer Dick a seat, who gladly took it without hesitation, ordering up a coffee for himself.

They sat in awkward silence for a few minutes. With what they briefly discussed over the phone, it was understandable that finding a starter was going to be difficult.

"DO you have anything you'd like to ask me?" Dick inquired, taking the first step.

"Could you tell me what happened to you?" Kyle asked. "If you don't mind me asking."

Dick wasn't offended, understanding why Kyle asked that. After all, Kyle had only just found out about what happened a day ago.

"Of course. I'm sure you're curious. It's not like I talk about it much myself, so I'll start from the beginning." Dick took in a deep sighed, recalling the memory. "I had taken a girl under my wing when I got comfortable in Bludhaven. Her name is Catalina Flores. She was a cop turned rookie vigilante, taking on the name Tarantula, and I took the initiative to mentor her. Our relationship was pretty standard. We got along well enough. She was a little more aggressive than I was used to, that being based on how Batman trained me. As such, I did try to implement some of his teachings with my own, to help reign her in." Dick shook his head in disappointment before going a little darker. "One day we were dealing with a man called Blockbuster, a mob boss in Bludhaven who was smart and quite the heavy hitter. We had followed him to an abandoned building and he started making threats to expose me and go after everyone I cared for.

"We fought and I was starting to feel drained from it. I was going to apprehend him if it was the last thing I did. However, Tarantula had other ideas. Blockbuster and I got warn down quite a bit when she pulled out a gun." Dick's eyes tightly closed for a moment. "I wanted to stop her, but I at the same time I didn't, and she shot him. Killing him instantly. I managed to muster enough strength to get out of the building and onto the rooftops before collapsing from not only the physical fatigue, but the emotional weight of not stopping her. I couldn't move. I was in shock, admitting to my failure to train her. She approached me with less than good intentions, telling me how it was all her and how it wasn't my fault. It was then, in my weakened state that she took advantage of me, not listening to my refusal where my body couldn't defend itself. That is my story."

Kyle absorbed the tale with horror. If hearing that this happened to Dick was bad, hearing it in detail was worse.

"Would you mind telling me your story?" Dick asked.

"It's not as traumatic as yours." Kyle debated.

Dick was a little hurt. The fact that Kyle was trying to downplay what happened to him was unacceptable. Dick grabbed one of Kyle's wrists in an attempt to get his attention.

"Don't say that. Just because mine might have been a little more chaotic, doesn't mean yours was any less traumatic."

Kyle hesitated. He was still uncomfortable with talking about it, but if Dick could share his experience, then he knew he should be able to do the same.

"I was just supposed to enjoy a night out with Jason and Roy. They do it regularly and, whenever I'm available, Jason always extends an invitation. We always have a fun time together." Kyle's grip on his cup tightened slightly. "This time was different. After dealing with a hassle, I went back for my drink. I started to feel lightheaded, nauseous, claustrophobic. I remember walking outside to get some fresh air, only to be guided towards an alley. I blacked out to the sound of Bueno, waking up in the hospital alone. Apparently Jason and Roy dropped me off before going to investigate. I bottled it up for a month, ashamed and numb, only for it to slip in front of Batman."

Dick was stunned by Kyle's story. He could only imagine what it felt like to wake up with no memory of being assaulted must have been confusing and frightening. Though if there was anyone he could have slipped it to, Batman was definitely a good

"That's awful." Dick admitted. "It must be so troubling to live in a state of frightened uncertainty."

"Yeah."

Kyle sighed deeply.

"Will it ever get better?"

"I wish I could say it does. I went into a downward spiral, looked into crime, and worked with Deathstroke to help train his daughter. It wasn't until I realized I had friends that wanted to help that I turned my life around. It will hurt, but it gets better. But what make you different from me is that you have people who jumped right into helping you. Because of one detective's intuition and a good friend in Hal jumping in, you're able to heal quicker than I ever was able to. Don't ever forget that."

Kyle genuinely smirked at Dick encouraged speech. Though similar to Hal's, the fact that Dick was at least being optimistic was nice. At least he was being positive about it.

"Thank you."

Dick grinned, happy with their progress.

"You're welcome."

A honking horn interrupted their moment. They both looked towards the noise. Hal was waiting in the rental car, shooting them a waved hand.

"That's my ride." Kyle amusingly admitted, standing up.

"I guess this is goodbye, for now at leat."

"Yeah."

"If you ever need someone to talk to, know that I'm only a phone call away."

"Thank you."

Kyle ran towards the car, hopping in without hesitation. He smiled at Hal, who happily grinned back at him, before driving.

"How was it?" Hal asked. "Did you get something out of this?"

"I did." Kyle admitted. "Having someone to talk to about this was great. And the fact that he could relate was even better."

Hal couldn't be happier to hear that. Though a bit of a trial, the fact that it went well was amazing. Kyle opening up and finding someone to talk to was all he could ask for and Hal couldn't be prouder.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hal does some investigating at the bar where Kyle's assault happened.

Hal pulled up to the café, Kyle staring out the window. They looked at the café for a few moments, taking in its quaint appearance. It was the perfect place to meet up, and there were plenty of people around to notice anything if something went array.

"You ready?" Hal asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Kyle sighed, unbuckling. "Are you sure this is a good idea?"

Hal could feel Kyle's uncertainty. He understood the sentiment. Kyle was opening himself up to someone. Something he already was having a hard time doing to begin with. However, Hal hoped that having this meet up, with someone who could relate, would open Kyle up a little. Give Kyle someone to help him find peace.

"Of course." Hal confirmed. "Out of all the people in Gotham, Bruce Wayne and the Dark Knight excluded, he's the one I trust the most. He's one of the best people out there and I can't think of anyone better to help you."

Kyle shot Hal a soft smile. If Hal was willing to trust their contact, he could learn to as well. Kyle opened the door, taking a step out.

"I should only be an hour." Hal admitted. "Which is all I'll need to look into what I want to. Watch your surroundings and be careful. He should be here soon."

"I will." Kyle agreed, nodding.

Kyle shut the door and walked over to the café. Once he got settled in a seat, Hal started driving. Hal was nervous leaving Kyle there. He wanted to trust him, knew that he could. However, after being in such close contact with Kyle for so long, Hal was a little anxious not having him next to him.

On the other hand, Hal knew he couldn't bring Kyle with him. He didn't have the heart to. Hal didn't want Kyle to have any unsavory flashbacks being in the very place his rape took place. If Kyle could have one day away from the trauma, outside of whatever he and Dick discuss, than Hal could live with that.

~

Hal found the bar with no problem. The bar itself may not have been open, but there was a sign, lighting up to let everyone know that dining was available. Hal took the initiative, entering the facility.

As he entered, Hal did see someone behind the bar, cleaning some of the dishes. Hal approached the counter pulling out a small photo of Kyle from his wallet.

"Bar's not open." The bartender stated.

"I know." Hal replied. "I just have a few questions about something that happened a little more than a month ago."

"Alright."

Hal put the photo on the table, sliding it over to the bartender.

"Do you remember this man coming in?"

The bartender grabbed the photo, inspecting it carefully. He gave it a few looks, trying to recall Kyle's face.

"He looks a little familiar, but I can't quite place it." The bartender admitted. "We get a lot of people in, so unless you're a regular, I can't name anyone."

"I recognize him." A woman bartender recalled, walking behind the other.

"You do?" The bartender and Hal asked.

"Yeah. Name's Sherry by the way."

"Nice to meet you." Hal greeted.

Her attention went to the question at hand, looking at the photo one more time.

"I do remember seeing this man. Um… his name was Kyle if I recall correctly. He came in with Jason and Roy, a couple of our regulars around the time you're asking. Sweet guy. He's from Central City, which is why he's not here as often as his buddies Jason and Roy."

"Do you remember anyone watching him or taking an interest in him?"

"Besides me? I'm not sure. Do you mind if I ask why?"

Hal felt awkward with the presentation of that question. He knew he would have to answer it, but it was still a little hard to admit.

"When he came in, he was raped. Apparently, his drink was spiked and he was lured into the neighboring alleyway and assaulted. I'm trying to retrace his steps for later."

Both bartenders were horrified by the accusation. Not an uncommon reaction, given the other bartender couldn't really remember Kyle being there and Sherry being the only one to have a semblance of that night. Sherry bit her nail, as if trying to recall the night in question.

"Now that I think about it, I think I remember someone being rather suspicious that night." Sherry began to remember.

"You do?" Hal asked, relieved that something was starting to come together.

"Yeah. There was this chubby looking gentleman with receding hair periodically eyeing Kyle. He didn't say much. I remember giving Kyle his drink while he was watching Roy and Jason play pool. I turned away for a moment, to attend to another customer while he went to help break up the fight that Jason and Roy had gotten into. When I looked back I saw this man standing close to the counter and Kyle's drink and walking away when he noticed I was looking at him."

Sherry's face scrunched, trying to remember what happened next.

"After that, Kyle disappeared. I had no idea where he went. Though now that you've brought that to light, I guess that's where he was. Now that I think about it, Jason and Roy disappeared not to long after that. They were gone for about an hour and a half before coming back. They were going on about how Kyle was in the hospital for some kind of assault and were trying to find witnesses."

"And you're just remembering this now?" The bartender lectured.

"I'm sorry. It's just I stopped paying attention to the guy and I assumed it was battery so I guess I didn't put two and two together. Not to mention, it's been a little over a month."

Guilt erupted from Sherry as tears started to fall. With all of the details aligned, she was mortified by what happened. It happened and she was one of the few people who knew something. The only one to witness the beginning.

"I could have done something." Sherry tearfully regretted. "I am so sorry."

Hal knew she was distraught. She clearly didn't want this to happen, genuinely grieving for Kyle and the fact that she didn't do something sooner.

"It's okay." Hal comforted. "You didn't mean for, let alone know, this happened."

"But I saw the man taking an interest in him, and didn't do anything."

"Then do something now. I'm trying to get justice for him. If there's anything you can do that can help me do that, I would appreciate it. He needs it."

Sherry whipped her tears away with her sleeve.

"I will."

Hal left the bar satisfied with his results. They weren't very pleasing results, but it did give Hal an image of the external image of Kyle's attack. It also gave him a small sense of hope that the man who attacked him would be found.

~

Hal drove back to the café to get Kyle. He saw Kyle sitting with Dick, clearly in a better mood then he was when Hal had left. Honking the horn, Hal instantly caught both of their attentions. They bid farewell, as the duo separated. As Kyle entered the car, a smirk let Hal know to drive off.

"How was it?" Hal inquired. "Did you get something out of it?"

"I did." Kyle admitted.

Hearing that relieved Hal. He was proud that Kyle was able to get something out of it.

~

The duo returned from dinner pleased. They enjoyed the meal and where ready to spend the rest of the night in. After cleaning up for the night, they decided to watch a movie. While Hal managed to pull through it, Kyle passed out in the last half hour. He leaned against Hal, who wasn't bothered by being Kyle's pillow for the moment.

Hal flipped through a few channels, not quite ready to call it a night. What caught his eye was what the news had to say. The reporter, Vicki Vale, was standing before a crime scene.

"Just recently, Gotham P.D. apprehended the man believed to have stalked and harass several women as of late." Vicki reported, before the screen changed to the arrest for a moment. "He is known as Bueno Excellente and has been known for not only harassing, but as rumor has it, assaulting unsuspecting individuals. Would you like to say anything about this arrest Commissioner Gordon?"

"All I'll say is that we will be bringing him in for interrogation and from there a case." Gordon told.

"If it does get brought to trial, what can you say about witnesses?"

"We have several witnesses that have been disturbed by this man in one way or another and one anonymous source which we would like to meet and hopefully have them testify."

Hal turned the television off, done with listening to it. He looked over to Kyle with sympathy and dreed. While he brought Kyle to Gotham to do just as Gordon hoped, it was still troubling. The anonymous façade they've been using was normal.

He also recalled Kyle's distress. Hal decided to, at least try to, honor it. Maybe talk to Bruce to see if anything could be done. If nothing can, then they will move forward. For now though, he knew he would have to wait until morning. There wasn't anything he could do at that moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The tidbit at the end with Hal's thought process was, at the very least, something that acknowledged Kyle's stance a few chapters back.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hal visits Bruce in the hopes of getting a few questions answered as Kyle visits with Jason.

"Are you sure there's no way that he can avoid this?" Hal asked.

"Unfortunately, no." Bruce replied.

Hal and Kyle stopped at Bruce's manor for a planned visit. As Kyle conversed with Jason, who was glad to see Kyle in better spirits, Hal borrowed Bruce to get a few answers. He wanted to clear a few things up and get answers on Kyle's behalf.

He and Bruce were huddled in the study. As secluded and private as the Batcave was, neither wanted to leave their protégés alone given Jason's mischievous personality. Hal also wanted to be closer to Kyle in case he needed anything. If something were to happen, Hal wanted to be nearby.

"Why the sudden change of heart?" Bruce inquired. "After all, didn't you say you wanted to get him justice?"

"Well yeah," Hal admitted, "I still believe that he should get justice for what happened. That's not going to change. It's just, I couldn't help but think about Kyle's apprehension towards coming here. His reaction to being told we were coming. I also have so much familiarity with keeping this anonymous that I can't help but feel a little concerned."

Bruce sighed leaning back on the desk. He understood where Hal was coming from. Weighing the conflicting beliefs between Hal's desire for justice and Kyle's psyche was definitely something that had to be brought to the table. If he was in a similar predicament, Bruce could see himself pondering a lot of the same thoughts.

"Believe me I get it. You're caught between wanting to keep your friend and successor safe and wanting to do what you believe is right. Unfortunately, there are things in Gotham that even I can't change. After I brought Kyle's anonymous statement to Gordon, and Bueno was apprehended, he told me that the only way to get Bueno put away for his crime, was to bring Kyle in to testify. As much as we all would like to keep him anonymous, we can't. Not in this city."

Hal sighed in disappointment. It was a stretch, but it did confirm everything for him. As much as he hated the idea of pushing Kyle into this, it was the only thing they could do as of now.

"Look, I personally don't think he should have been brought here as soon as he was. I agree that something should be done, but not this quickly. However, getting his story out there helped."

"I know."

There wasn't any point arguing that point. Bruce was keeping an open mind to the situation and providing an outside perspective. He wasn't for or against either's point of view, which was nice, but it only gave Hal something to reflect on.

"By the way, whose bright idea was it to talk to Sherry the bartender?" Bruce questioned.

Hal chuckled, awkwardly putting a hand behind his head. He wasn't surprised that Bruce knew about that. Whether Bruce saw that as meddling or not was up for debate, but there wasn't a point in arguing it.

"That would be me." Hal snickered. "Sorry. I know I said I wouldn't meddle."

Bruce was briefly amused by the apology before settling on a more serious expression.

"Well it's a good thing you did. She saw Bueno come in and taint a girl's drink. She not only confiscated it, but called the police. Had you not talked to her, there would have been another victim."

An uplifted aura surged through Hal at that. He was glad to know that his conversation with Sherry got somewhere. Someone was saved, and Hal was thankful for that. Not only for the individual, but for Kyle as well. If something happened and Kyle heard about it, he wouldn't forgive himself for not coming forward sooner.

~

"I'm sorry for inviting you." Jason apologized.

He and Kyle were sitting in the kitchen. Between them sat were two cups of water. This was the first time they had seen each other since the attack. Neither had brought up the incident since Hal and Kyle arrived, opting instead to catch up. Because of that, Jason's apology felt like it came out of nowhere.

"Why are you apologizing?" Kyle asked.

"If I didn't invite you, you wouldn't have been raped."

"It's not your fault. Neither of us knew this would happen. If anything, it's probably mine."

That bothered Jason. With how comfortable Kyle was with Jason and Roy, and the usually sane bar outside of a few fights, Jason saw no reason for Kyle to blame himself.

"Don't say that."

"If I had kept a better eye on my surroundings, like I had been taught whenever I was in Gotham, it wouldn't have happened."

"And how many times have you done that when we hung out after the first few outings?"

"If I may," Alfred chimed in, interrupting their argument, "I'd like to emphasize that you just admitted that neither of you knew it would happen. Gotham may be a chaotic city, but it does have its good days. You were among friends, enjoying yourselves. What should have been a good time was ruined by one man. Not you Master Jason, not you Kyle, but one man who was so cruel as to take advantage of the situation."

Alfred's words seemed to alleviate something in the duo. Blame was going to be something that needed some work, but at least Alfred was being objective about it.

"Touché." Jason replied with an amused smirk.

"You got me there." Kyle kindly admitted. "Thank you."

Alfred grinned. He placed a hand on Kyle's shoulder.

"I pray that it gets better for you, and I hope that one day you will find peace."


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The case against Bueno Excellente is underway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the slight delay. I thought I had uploaded this chapter.

Kyle was in the most formal thing he brought, which included a dark pair of pants and a plain white t-shirt. Hal was in something similar, only with his signature pilot jacket. Neither were too thrilled about leaving the house this day. The case against Bueno Excellente started today, and they were both required to be at the courthouse.

Kyle was anxious, and barely got any sleep the night before. Hal dealt with a wave of concern and surges of anger just thinking about the man who traumatized Kyle. Finally being able to see the man made it even worse. Hal kept a lid on his emotions, knowing that he had to be a stable figure for Kyle. They barely said anything until they got to the car.

"Do you think I'll be called to the stand?" Kyle asked.

"I would hope not, at least today, but I wouldn't be surprised." Hal admitted.

Kyle sighed looking out the window. The car came to a stop at a red light, giving Hal a chance to say something.

"I know you're scared." Hal stated. "This is a lot to take in and I understand your disdain. However, I want you to know that I am here for you. I know I've said that a lot, but I mean it."

Kyle sighed looking at Hal, tried. He didn't appear upset or anything, Kyle appeared done with everything.

"I appreciate you being here for me." Kyle admitted. "I really do. I would never take it for granted, because it has helped me, but I'm hurt Hal. This whole ordeal hurts, and now, I'm facing it head on. I'm tired and scared. I just want this to be over. I want to go home and return to a normal life, knowing that you're around to be there for me."

Kyle's thought process was justified and Hal understood it. He wanted normality, to go back to life before this. Unfortunately, Hal knew that his demand wasn't as easy as it sounded. As much as they wanted a normal life for Kyle, he wouldn't get over what happened. At least not completely. There was no changing the fact that Kyle was raped, and try as they might, it wasn't going to be forgotten.

"I understand." Hal accepted. "I want nothing more than for everything to go back to normal. You deserve that, but I hate to see what this is doing to you. This is killing you."

The light turned green, prompting Hal to drive. Hal left the conversation at that, opting to conclude it with one statement.

"When this is done, I still want you to stay with me." Hal stated. "Maybe even move in since I hate the thought of leaving you in your apartment alone. Once you start back up as a Lantern, I want you to stay by me until you feel comfortable enough to go off on your own."

Hal took one hand off of the wheel to get something out of his pocket. He placed a green object on Kyle's lap without even looking. Kyle inspected it, instantly realizing what Hal had given him.

"I want you to have it on you." Hal. "I know you're not going to run away from me. I'm not getting any use out of it anyway."

"Are you sure?" Kyle asked.

"Of course. I want you to remember who you are. The Torch Bearer."

Kyle grinned at Hal's reminder. It was nice to know that at least Hal was keeping a memory of one of Kyle's nicknames.

~

Hal and Kyle found the courthouse without problem. There was an open spot close enough to the building for Hal to take it. They exited the car together and Hal guided Kyle along. When they entered the courthouse, the first thing they saw was Bruce.

"What are you doing here?" Hal inquired.

"I had to drop off lunch for Tim. He's doing a job shadow for his Government class." Bruce greeted. "Plus I may try to sneak into the trail."

Bruce's attention shifted to Kyle, who was a little nervous to see the billionaire. Having been unable to give Kyle a lot of attention, Bruce got a good look at the artist. He could tell that Kyle was troubled.

"It's good to see you Kyle." Bruce greeted, going in for an unexpected hug.

Kyle gasped, startled by the action. It was an odd gesture from the usually stoic Dark Knight, feeling out of character in Kyle's mind. Not that he was complaining. In hindsight, it gave Kyle something to brag about. Though Hal did give a confused stare to the two of them, confused by the gesture himself.

"I'm here for you." Bruce whispered. "You didn't deserve this, and I hope you know that you're not alone."

Kyle was thankful for Bruce's exchange. He returned the gesture, thankful for Bruce's kindness.

"Thank you." Kyle quietly replied.

Bruce released Kyle.

"The room you're looking for is this way."

Bruce guided them to the correct room. The room wasn't too busy. The case hadn't started yet, so sneaking Hal and Kyle in wasn't going to cause a scene. The duo sat closer to the back of the room, Hal sitting on the end of the row, while Bruce inconspicuously stole a seat in front of them.

Hal recognized a few familiar faces as he scanned the room. He noticed Sherry sitting on the other side of the room. Next to her was the witness that prompted their journey to Gotham. Hal also noticed the lawyers. They were setting up their paperwork, all they were waiting for was the arrival of Bueno.

The doors swung open, startling the courtroom. Two officers walked into the room forcing a third person along with them. Kyle uncomfortably twitched, staring at the man with horror. He wasn't even fazed by Hal grabbing his hand in an attempt to comfort him.

Between the two officers was Bueno Excellente, unresponsive to their presence. He had a smug grin on his face, as though what he did wasn't serious. With the man placed beside his lawyer the case could finally begin.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyle deals with the beginning of the trial, but will have the strength to deal with it when he's called to the stand in the chapter if not the one after that.

The trial began with opening statements, Bueno's lawyer, John, pleading not guilty by reason of insanity. It was a plea that Hal and Kyle disagree with given the context of Kyle's attack. Hal knew the guy was in control of what he did. He planted the drug and took advantage of Kyle. Hal was certain that after hearing people's testimony, the judge would thing the same. The charges brought to the table were stalking, attempted drugging, and the drugging and rape of an individual. All appropriate charges in Hal's mind.

The first witness called up was the girl from the news. Her name was Jan and apparently, she was the first of several suspicious individuals. Her line of questioning involved what she recalled happening that night. David, the other lawyer, was too the point with his questions and wasn't too aggressive. John, on the other hand, was less kind with his approach. He tried to detour her story, in an attempt to minimize the incident. Thankfully, she didn't, though the lawyers approach did shake her up.

The next person brought up was the male bartender that Hal met. His testimony wasn't the best, given how little attentive he was to the situation. With him being busy on the nights in question, the bartender wasn't able to keep track of everything to his regretful dismay.

Sherry followed. Hal had confidence in her. She clearly wanted to help and Hal was thankful that she kept a keen eye out after their conversation. Sherry shared her tale without hesitation, answering the questions given to her. When questioned about sources, she didn't give out specific names, but did mention that it was brought to her attention enough times for her to keep an eye out.

However, the fact that she didn't caused some suspicion. Specifically for John, who was ready to question it. He approached the stand for a cross examination.

"I can't help but find your testimony a little shaky." John admitted. "That's not to say that nothing happened, but the fact that you won't name anyone troubles me. Why won't you name anyone?"

"I don't think it's my place to say." Sherry admitted. "At least not at this time. Not to mention, I know of them are here, so I do not see a point to."

"But it does make you seem a little suspicious. If you ask me, it sounds like you are making up sources so my client can be put away."

Sherry was offended by the statement.

"I would never lie about something about this. I have my reasons for keeping some of it anonymous."

"No further questions."

John went back to his seat and the judge released Sherry from the stand. David stood up, ready to speak. He looked.

"I have one last person I'd like to call to the stand." David stated.

"Who might that be?" The judge asked.

"The victim involved with the charge of drugging and rape." David turned to the seats behind him. "I call Kyle Rayner to the stand."

The crowd looked around the courtroom, looking for the individual in question. Hal sank, horrified that Kyle was going to be called to the stand so soon. He didn't even have the chance to prepare Kyle for what he could be asked.

Kyle was terrified of the call. He dreaded the fact that he at some point, but he wasn't expecting to up that day. A hand gripped his, and Kyle knew it was Hal attempt to keep him calm.

Bruce turned towards them eyeing Kyle's panic and Hal's distress. Even he seemed puzzled by the decision.

"Did you know this?" Hal frantically whispered.

"No." Bruce denied. "From what Gordon told me they were considering bringing him up tomorrow, after they dealt with the other charges."

Hal nudged Kyle, grabbing the younger man's attention. There was no avoiding this any longer.

"You have to go up." Hal accepted.

"I don't want to." Kyle complained.

"I know, but you have to. Just keep your eyes on me." Hals grip tightened slightly. "You can do this."

Kyle whined, but forced himself to go. As he stood up, everyone stared at him. Kyle slowly made his way to the stand, uncomfortable by the attention. He sank into the seat, disheartened by the fact he was in front of all these people. Kyle didn't want to look at Bueno, who seemed confused and intrigued by his presence. Instead, Kyle kept his sight on Hal and David. He went through the process, vowing to tell the truth, and nothing but.

"I'm sorry that I had to call you up here today." David apologized, approaching the witness stand. "I know you mustn't like this whole ordeal and want this over with. However, the biggest victim in all of this is you. You were drugged and assaulted with little to no memory of it happening. I can't even begin to imagine what that feels like. As much as I know it hurts, could you share what you recall from that night?"

Kyle gasped. He didn't' want to share it, embarrassed by the mere request to share it. Kyle looked at Hal, who gave him a comforted nodded, trying to let him know that it was okay.

"I was with friends." Kyle began. "I'm a busy guy with my artwork and my security job in Central City, so it's a treat for me to meet up with some friends out here and go to the bar when I can. That's what we were doing. I stepped aside while my friends played a round of pool, planning on challenging the winner. I moved away from my drink for one second to help break up a fight and when I got back to it and took a sip, I didn't feel good." Kyle gulped. "I tried to get a little fresh air, thinking that I needed it. But instead of returning to the bar, I was lead down an alleyway. I blacked out to the sound of someone saying Bueno and when I woke up I was told that I had been raped." Kyle's breath hitched subconsciously looking towards Bueno, who had the sickest look of satisfaction on his. "I'm sorry. I can't do this."

"It's okay." David comforted. "Can we continue this another day your Honor? I would like this witness to come back once he's ready. He clearly wasn't expecting to come up today and I don't think he's mentally prepared for it."

"Very well." The judge agreed, understanding the sentiment. "Court is in recess until tomorrow. It will resume tomorrow at noon."

With a smack of the gavel the courtroom started to evacuate, Bueno being escorted out first. Kyle immediately left the podium and bolted towards Hal, who wrapped his arms around Kyle. Kyle was shaking, whispering apologies for not being strong enough to continue.

"It's okay." Hal whispered. "I'm proud of you for taking the first step. Tomorrow's a new day."

"I'm sorry." Bruce apologized, resting a hand on Kyle's back.

"Can we go? Please?" Kyle requested. "I don't want to be here until I have to."

"Of course." Hal accepted, before turning his attention to Bruce. "Can we stop by? Your house is the safest place for him right now and you'll probably have the tools to help prepare him for tomorrow."

"Of course." Bruce agreed. "Anything to help him through this."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a plan for Kyle's will and strength coming back and it will have to do with something else.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyle vents and a familiar face decides to show up.

Hal and Kyle drove their way towards Wayne Manor with stride. While they brought their suitcases along, just in case, they still had the keys to their hotel room in the event they returned after the trial. Hal was in a sour mood. It took everything for him not to go after the cop car that held Bueno, Kyle's presence been the biggest reason. He put on a smile for Kyle, trying not to worry him, but it still enraged Hal to see the smug grin on the man's face and Kyle's trauma.

They didn't speak during the drive. With very little to talk about between the trial recess and the journey to Bruce's, neither had anything to really say. Kyle was still a little shaken and outside of what Hal had on his mind, he didn't want to upset him by starting a conversation.

They pulled into the manor's driveway without issue and exited the car. The first person they saw was Alfred, who promptly showed them into the house. Inside, Bruce was waiting for them. He showed them to the spare bedroom that he offered them for the night. They would have to share it since Bruce's children were home, not that Hal or Kyle cared. It was only temporary.

"Make yourselves at home." Bruce offered before directing his attention towards Kyle. "I'd like to go through a few things for the trial once you get settled in."

"Okay." Kyle accepted.

Bruce walked through several questions that Kyle might encounter on both sides. And while Kyle was able to muster up the courage to answer the questions from the opposition that Bruce asked. The prep time was appreciated, and Kyle felt more comfortable being questioned. He knew Bruce wasn't going to be the one interrogating him, sure, and the approach could be a little more aggressive, but having Bruce go through this with Kyle was a necessity.

However, with the practice questioning came with an inner sense of anger. Anger coming from Kyle. Hal was surprised to see Kyle harboring it. It wasn't directed at Bruce, but it didn't go unnoticed. Something didn't seem right.

After they finished their trial run and Bruce left the room, Hal pulled Kyle aside. They sat opposite of each other, and Kyle was a little curious as to what was going on.

"Are you okay?" Hal asked.

"Yeah." Kyle sighed. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"You just seem a little agitated that's all."

Kyle was a little surprised by the accusation. He awkwardly rubbed the back of his head.

"Am I?"

Hal simply glared at him, not interested in Kyle's denial.

"Okay, I guess I am a little."

"Why?"

Kyle sighed, leaning forward slightly.

"I'm angry at myself. I'm angry at the situation. I'm angry at you."

Hal was stunned by Kyle's last declaration. Having heard Kyle previously state that he wasn't upset at him, Hal was confused by this sudden change in emotion.

"Why are you angry at me?"

"Because you brought me here." Kyle brushed his bangs to the side. "I know I said that I wasn't before, but that was before I sat down and did some thinking." Kyle glared at Hal. "I will always understand why you did this, and I appreciate how you and Bruce are helping me, but I've come to realize just how much I hate it." Kyle jolted up. "I confided in you and the first few days were great. Traumatizing obviously, but I loved that you were so supportive. That you were there. You were all I needed. And here we are, half way across the country, and I feel like I'm dying inside." Kyle's hands gestured towards his chest before flailing them out. "Every day the sorrow and trauma festers more. I can't take it anymore."

Kyle was visible shaking in distress. Hal approached him cautiously, placing his hands on Kyle's shoulders. Kyle let him, not caring. He knew Hal was trying to be supportive.

"I'm sorry." Hal apologized. "I know you're probably tired of hearing that, but I'm so sorry."

"I just want to go home." Kyle sighed.

"And we will. You can stay with me and I'll protect you, but we have to finish what we started."

Kyle threw his arms around Hal, hissing in anger and pain. He was frustrated, but couldn't find the words to describe it further than he did. Frustrated tears leaked from his eyes as Kyle tried to emote his frustration.

~

It was around eleven when Hal and Kyle arrived at the courthouse. Bruce got there early to get his third son's lunch and good seats. Kyle had calmed down some, but that wasn't to say that he wasn't still harboring some anger.

A burst of yellow smashed the ground in front of them, startling the crowd that was there. Hal was able to protect Kyle from the blast, but its origin bothered him. Looking up, he was able to identify the culprit. Clad in black and yellow was an all too unfriendly figure.

"So you thought you could get away from me, did you?" Sinestro inquired.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sinestro makes a statement and Kyle tries to escape.

"I was beginning to wonder why I haven't seen you." Sinestro sarcastically stated. "Trying to hide in another city as though I wouldn't fond you."

Hal didn't respond, keeping a firm grip on Kyle. The chaos was still progressing, but Hal was more concerned with Kyle and the Korugaran floating above them.

"Admittedly, I am not here because of you. I sensed great fear as of late, and went looking for it." Sinestro scoffed in intrigue. "So imagine my surprise when I find, not one, but two Green Lanterns at the source."

Sinestro scanned the two, trying to identify the one he was sensing. After a few moments, he rested his sights on Kyle. He landed in front of them, leaning towards the younger Lantern.

"What's troubling you Torchbearer?" Sinestro inquired.

Hal shoved Kyle behind him, noting Kyle's discomfort and not particularly liking the attention he was getting. Even if Hal knew that Kyle was probably the cause of Sinestro's appearance. Not that Hal wanted to blame Kyle for it. However, he couldn't deny that Kyle's fear and anger cocktail did bring unwanted attention. The gesture attracted its own attention.

"Is something the matter Hal?" Sinestro snidely asked. "I was only asking a question."

"Yeah, well I don't like where it was going." Hal coldly replied.

"It was going nowhere. Why don't you let him speak?"

Kyle's mouth opened, but nothing came out. He was stuck between not wanting to answer and knowing he shouldn't. He also knew he wouldn't get far if he tried. There was no way Hal would let Kyle play along with Sinestro's ploy.

"Because I know what you're after." Hal stated. "You want to use his problems against him."

"So he _is_ the source of the fear?"

Hal scoffed at Sinestro's sarcasm.

"Like you didn't already know."

Sinestro chuckled. He wasn't surprised by Hal's outburst, expecting it. Sinestro straightened his posture, folding his arms.

"Then why don't we cut to the chase? Hand him over."

Hal's anger flared. There was no way he was going to let that happen.

"Over my dead body."

"That can be arranged."

A nearby explosion interrupted their battle before it could even begin. Out of the debris came another unwelcomed face. With a temperamental cat on his shoulder, Atrocitus approached them. If Hal wasn't disturbed enough as it were, he definitely was now. The last thing he wanted was to have the two people he had warned the Guardians about showing up.

"What brings you here Atrocitus?" SInestro inquired, cutting to the chase.

"I sensed a powerful surge of anger." Atrocitus admitted. "It died down, but I wish to see what caused it."

Hal's blood ran cold. He couldn't believe that Atrocitus was here for that. Hal wondered if he was sensing his anger or if Kyle's outburst the night before was strong enough to notify Atrocitus. Hal's question was answered when Atrocitus and Dex Starr glared at Kyle.

"Run!" Hal ordered, activating his ring and uniform.

"No." Kyle refused, taking a step so he could look at Hal. "I can't leave you with them alone."

"They're here for you and I don't want you to stick around to find out why."

"But Hal…"

"Get to the Batcave and contact the League. I'll be okay."

Kyle was about to argue further when Hal gave him a glare shutting it down.

"Okay."

Kyle ran, reluctantly following Hal's request. The three watched.

"That wasn't wise." SInestro stated.

Hal summoned a fighter jet and threw it at SInestro. Before Atrocitus could get the chance to go after Kyle, Hal smashed him with a green bus.

"You're not going anywhere near him." Hal coldly lectured.

"It matters not." Sinestro argued. "I will find out what's causing such turbulence in our young Lantern."

~

Kyle continued his run. He was too panicked to think straight, only keeping his mind set on getting back to Wayne Manor. Kyle was struck by a yellow aura, slamming him into a wall.

"Where do you think you're going?" Arkillo aggressively asked. "Sinestro wishes to speak with you."

"I refused." Kyle denied, only for Arkillo squish him more between the wall and Arkillo's construct.

"I didn't ask you."

Arkillo was hit by napalm, removing the construct from Kyle. With that, Kyle tried to escape, only for him to be intercepted by a frame ramming into him. One good look was all he needed for him to recognized Bleez.

"I don't think so." Bleez denied. "Atrocitus would love to see you about your anger."

"Back off witch." Arkillo demanded. "I was here first."

"I don't care. I'm here for this Lantern."

"Like I'd let you. Sinestro demands I apprehend him."

Kyle attempted to sneak away. With the two arguing, he knew it was his only opportunity. Unfortunately his escape was short lived as a yellow tinted rope grabbed him and threw him against the building across the street. It was enough to briefly knock the wind out of Kyle, but not enough to knock him out.

"Hey!" Bleez screamed. "That's Atrocitus' property."

She lunged at Arkillo, wanting to attack. She wanted to defeat him to appease her leader. Not that Arkillo was going to let her win, accepting her challenge. As they fought, Kyle stood up.

Kyle watched them, uncertain what to do. He wanted to escape, contact the League like Hal wanted him to. However, he knew he couldn't leave them to destroy this part of the city either. Kyle's hand brushed against his pocket, coming into contact with a ring shaped bulge. Then he remembered Hal's words from the previous day.

Words of encouragement and reminder. As mad as he was at Hal and as fightened as he was at this whole situation, Kyle fondly appreciated Hal's reminder. Kyle was the Torchbearer. The last Green Lantern. No matter how scared he was, Kyle knew he had to push through. Kyle slid his hand into the pocket, adjusting the ring. In the back of his mind, he finally knew what to say.

"In brightest day, in darkest night, no evil shall escape my sight," Kyle began, "let those who worship evil's might. Beware my power. Green Lantern's might!"

Kyle was surrounded by a green aura as his black and white uniform and green mask exposed themselves. Arkillo and Bleez gave him a surprised look, ceasing their dispute. Kyle glided towards them, determined to detain them.

Summoning a giant boulder, he slammed it against them. It stopped them briefly, but only seemed to fuel their aggravation, this time aimed at Kyle. Bleez and Arkillo silently agreed to disarm Kyle.

Arkillo smacked Kyle with a yellow construct. Bleez followed up with another napalm blast. Kyle was able to deflect them with a dome shaped shield. That didn't stop the two as they continued to attack him. Kyle tried to keep up, but his burst of willpower seemed to slowly fizzle out.

Two voices stopped the opposing Lanterns. Kyle barely got the chance to look before being beaten with a fist.

Kyle's sight started to fade, the image of Sinestro hovered around him. In the corner of his eye was Atrocitus.

"Let's get a look at what all the fuss is about." Sinestro decreed.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyle finds himself in the clutches and Hal needs to save him.

Kyle woke up surrounded to find a yellow bubble encasing him. He was confused, unsure of what was going on and where he was. Kyle tried to move, but it felt like a weight was pressing down on his body. The last thing he could remember was fighting Arkillo and Bleez before getting sneak attacked.

"I don't understand how humans can go so cruel." A voice stated. "They can be so manipulative and cruel to poison and take advantage of someone."

Kyle managed to move his head to see who was talking. To his surprise, it was Sinestro. Sinestro was sitting with one leg crossed over the other. He was using his ring to encase Kyle and was staring at the Green Lantern with curious intentions. Kyle was stunned, not liking what his presence could have meant.

"I was able to pull an interesting memory out of you." Sinestro stated, clearing up some of the confusion as he stood up and approached the prison. "The fact that you were having a nightmare helped."

"Let me go." Kyle demanded.

Sinestro released Kyle, allowing him to stand. He grabbed Kyle's neck, making sure that Kyle didn't leave. Kyle glared at him with disdain.

"I don't know if I should pity you or laugh." Sinestro commented. "However, I'm not that cruel. I find the former more usable."

"I won't join your club if that's what you're implying." Kyle scoffed.

"Of course not. To be honest, I'd much rather use you as an outlet to torment Hal. After all, I could use you're abuse to torment Hal. Imagine how he'd feel knowing that he couldn't stop me from using your harbored fear to torture you. And when I've drained you of all that fear, maybe I'll spare you by ending your life. Or maybe, I'll find new fears to abuse and keep you as entertainment."

A boom interrupted Sinestro's rant, startling both of them. Stomping rumbled through their occupied space, causing Sinestro to shift his attention.

"I've already told you to back off Sinestro." Atrocitus claimed, storming into the room. "This Lantern is mine. His rage and trauma make him a suitable Red Lantern."

"Yes, that's what you've said, but I've already claimed him as my pawn."

Kyle broke out of Sinestro's grip, activating his ring. Green tinted eyes angrily glared at Sinestro and Atrocitus.

"I refuse to stand by and let you dictate my life." Kyle argued. "I'm not a Red Lantern, nor do I want to be your pawn."

The two head Lanterns swapped glances.

"Why don't we discuss this later?" Sinestro compromised. "We can decide his fate once he's been punished."

~

Hal slowly started to regain consciousness. Above him was Bruce, leaning over him concerned. Hal quickly sat up, recalling what was going on. He wasn't in his Green Lantern uniform, which was a relief, but he knew something was missing. Hal started to panic as he scanned the area for Kyle, unable to visually locate him.

"Calm down." Bruce gently requested, kneeling beside Hal. "You might have a concussion."

"Where's Kyle?" Hal frantically asked.

Bruce was troubled. He knew what happened, but finding the right words was going to be a challenge. Bruce knew he had to be delicate.

"A Green Lantern was spotted by several witnesses." Bruce began. "He was fighting a 'monster' in yellow and a blue lady in red." Bruce could feel Hal begin to tense up. "He was ambushed by a man in yellow, who trapped him in a yellow bubble and managed to outrun a giant red monster and his cat."

Hal was floored by Bruce's description. Even with the witnesses' obscure descriptions, they both knew who they witnesses were referring to. Hal tried to stand up, only for Bruce to hold him down.

"Let me go." Hal weakly growled. "I can't leave him with Sinestro. I got to save Kyle."

"You need to regain your strength."

Hal continued to squirm, hoping to get away from Bruce.

"No. Kyle's out there, getting tortured no doubt."

"It's my fault this happened!"

The outburst startled Bruce. Hal was livid as his emotions began to settle. Guilt and regret filled him as his hand shrouded his eyes. Kyle was gone, and as far as Hal was concerned, it was his fault.

"I should have kept him home." Hal quietly regretted. "If I had just listened to him, this wouldn't have happened."

Bruce could sympathize with Hal's regret. Hal was trying so hard to be there for Kyle, and getting smacked in the face when he gets overzealous. From what he understood, Kyle was like the younger brother to the Lanterns, if not a son to some of the senior members. Damaging that familiar bond was terrible.

"Look, I know you wanted to do what you thought was best for him." Bruce admitted. "Did you handle it properly in its entirety? Probably not, but you did a lot of good for him."

Hal didn't seem to listen to him, too caught up in his own dilemma. Bruce could clearly see this, not too fond of the rut Hal seemed to be running himself into.

"Look, I'll get this taken care of." Bruce offered, placing a hand on Hal's shoulder. "I can stall this for a while, but you need to save Kyle. The longer you dwell on this, the longer he's tortured by Atrocitus and Sinestro."

"But I've already failed him." Hal sighed.

Bruce's grip tightened, causing Hal to flinch.

"You're failing him by not going after him. I don't care how regretful you feel, you can't condemn him. If you care at all for him, you won't let him go through this alone."

Bruce got through to Hal this time as his eyes softened. He was well aware that he was still wearing his ring. Hal slowly lifted it up, activated only his ring.

"Contact Guy Gardner and John Stewart." Hal requested.

"What's going on?" John frantically asked. "Sinestro and Atrocitus were sensed heading near Earth."

Hal took a breath swallowing his pride. He knew he needed the help. Kyle needed the help.

"We've got a problem." Hal admitted. "I'm going to need some help and Saint Walker."

~

The wall of Sinestro's lair burst down as Hal, John, Guy, Kilowag, and Saint Walker entered. Everyone's heart dropped as they were greeted by a dreadful sight. Kyle was frozen in a state of panic as Arkillo showed him a repeat of his violation. His body was scratched, bruised and burned as he was restrained by chains.

All the while, Atrocitus and Sinestro seemed to be in the beginning stages of a fight. Neither one seemed to have taken much damage as Dex-Starr floated around his master.

"So you've finally decided join us?" Sinestro greeted, noting the arrival of the Lanterns. "If you're here for your little friend, I'm afraid he's a little preoccupied at the moment."

"Let him go Sinestro." Hal demanded.

"That I cannot do Jordan. You've lost the right to have him. It's our turn to decide now."

Hal's anger spiked. The last thing he wanted to hear was Sinestro trying to claim Kyle.

"I said let him _go_."

Hal soared towards the two Lanterns, ready to take them both on.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyle's rescue unfolds

John, Guy, Kilowag, and Saint Walker's attentions shifted from Hal to Kyle. They knew they couldn't let Hal do this alone, knowing that he shouldn't take on the strongest Red and Yellow Lanterns alone. However, Kyle needed to be helped. He was physically and, undoubtingly, mentally damaged. A decision had to be made, fast.

"Kilowag. You and I will help Hal." John decided before turning his attention to the other two Lanterns. "Guy, I expect you to release Kyle. Saint Walker, once he's free, Kyle will need you to heal him. I expect you both to keep him safe, but if needed, Guy can assist."

"You got it." Guy accepted, giving John a salute before heading for Arkillo.

Saint Walker wasn't too far behind. That left John and Kilowag to deal with Atrocitus and Sinestro. Which they did without hesitation as they bolted to Hal's aid.

"Let my buddy go." Guy demanded, swinging a tree shaped construct.

It was enough to distract Arkillo and release Kyle. Kyle lost consciousness, exhausted from the trauma that he had received. Saint Walker approached Kyle, shaking him lightly. When he didn't wake up, Saint Walker carefully started working on the chains binding him. Getting Kyle free had to be his objective.

Guy was in a fit of rage. While Arkillo was strong, Guy was determined. All he had to do was look at Kyle's withered frame for it to fuel Guy's motivation. A fist slammed against Arkillo which was followed up by Guy crushing him with

"That was for traumatizing Kyle." Guy yelled before smashing Arkillo with a bus shaped construct. "And that was for kidnapping him."

With Arkillo out of commission, Guy bolted towards Saint Walker and Kyle. Saint Walker managed to release the Green Lantern and was holding onto him. A blue glow enshrouded Kyle as Saint Walker worked on healing him.

"I'll take him." Guy offered, taking Kyle.

Saint Walker continued to heal Kyle as Guy anxiously watched. Guy was concerned about Kyle. It had been a rough few days for Kyle from what Guy heard. How his troubles got this far was a horrible thought, and having Arkillo screen them was worse.

The wounds progressively healed, slowly disappearing. When everything was gone, Kyle flinched. He slowly started to open his eyes. He scanned his surroundings, trying to regroup his thoughts. He saw Guy, smiling while sighing with relief. He recognized Saint Walker too. It was a little confusing since the last thing he remembered was Arkillo's torture.

"What's going on?" Kyle sighed.

"It's okay." Guy sighed, helping Kyle sit up. "Hal called us and explained. We came to rescue you."

Kyle looked up to see the battle taking place between, Sinestro, Atrocitus and his comrades. Kilowag was standing his ground against Atrocitus to the best of his ability as Hal and John challenged Sinestro. They were giving it their all, unwavering in their resolve. It was an admirable display, but Kyle felt uncomfortable.

They were fighting for him. Doing whatever they could to protect him. Kyle felt guilty for not joining them to fight for his life. With everything he had been through, it didn't feel fair. Kyle knew he had to repay them for everything they've done for him. Hal especially. He was with Kyle from the beginning of the ordeal, regardless of how irked Kyle was with Hal towards the end.

Kyle knew he should be there, fighting alongside them. He had to muster up the courage to fight, pushing past his fear and memory. Kyle slowly got onto his feet, much to the distress of Guy and the concern of Saint Walker. His ring was still on his finger and activated, shrouding him in his Green Lantern uniform.

"What are you doing?" Guy anxiously interrogated.

"I can't let them do this alone." Kyle stated. "I have to fight."

Guy firmly gripped onto Kyle's shoulders. He was scared to let Kyle go out, even if he forced himself to hide it. The kid had been through enough and was physically healed. The last thing Guy wanted to do was send him out there unprepared or unintentionally becoming a hazard.

"I can't let you." Guy refused. "We came here to rescue you. Not to let you fight after healing you and your recent lack of usage with your ring."

Kyle thought Guy's defensiveness was comforting. He understood why Guy felt that way, but knew he had to do something.

"I have to." Kyle stated. "They're fighting for me. It's only fitting that I join them."

"Kyle, I know you want that, but we can't risk you getting hurt."

Kyle grabbed Guy's wrists. As much as he would love to listen to Guy, he knew he had to do this.

"I've been sitting on the sidelines for too long and I haven't moved forward." Kyle gave Guy a smile. "It's about time I do something for a change."

Kyle pried Guy's hands off of him, taking a step back. He dropped Guy's hands and flew off towards the battle.

"Kyle!" Guy gasped.

Kyle summoned a sword like construct and swung it at Atrocitus, knocking him aside. He then flew towards Sinestro, decking him with a green fist. John and Hal were shocked to see Kyle there.

"What are you doing?" Hal gasped.

"Helping you." Kyle answered.

A yellow construct wrapped around Kyle's neck and threw him. He slammed into the ground, but got right back up. Sinestro was floating, amused by the display.

"You're all so fond of this Lantern aren't you?" Sinestro noted. "Maybe I should kill him now." Sinestro cocked his head, contemplating. "Though, I'm not opposed to torture."

"You're not going to do anything to him." Hal growled.

"Not when I have anything to say about it." Kyle stated, lunging at them.

Kyle hit Sinestro with a train. It was enough to stun Sinestro, but Hal and John followed up with a joint missile brigade. It seemed to subdue Sinestro, but Kyle knew that was only because he was starting to get worn out from the battle.

Atrocitus was soon disarmed as Kilowag and Guy teamed up to take him down. Kyle didn't get the chance to process what happened before Hal grabbed him. One hand held onto Kyle's shoulder while the other rested on

"What were you thinking?" Hal asked. "Do you know how much danger you were in?"

Kyle knew Hal wasn't being rude about it, just worried. The anxiety in his eyes was noticeable

"I had to." Kyle replied.

Hal didn't respond. Rather, he embraced Kyle. A wave of relief surged through both of them. With it came a sense of peace for Kyle.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything wraps up. An epilogue of sorts.

Hal, John, Guy and Kilowag guided Kyle back to Oa to meet up with the Guardians. Saint Walker left after bidding his farewells and well wishes, wanting to get home. The other Green Lanterns were glad to have Kyle back. Whether or not he was going to return to his duties this soon was debatable, but they were glad that he was safe.

Hal apologized profusely. And while Kyle did still harbor some resentment towards everything leading up to this point, he did forgive Hal. He couldn't hold a grudge against Hal. Kyle was just glad to be away from the chaos that was Atrocitus and Sinestro. Not that his normal life was much better.

During their journey, Hal never let Kyle go. No matter how much Kyle argued with embarrassment, Hal refused to let him out of his sight. He already lost Kyle once, he didn't want to again.

They landed on Oa without issue and reported to the Guardians. They were glad to hear that Atrocitus and Sinestro were dealt with and that Kyle was safe. Ranakar, however, didn't leave it at that, demanding that Hal and Kyle return to the Corps. it infuriated everyone in the room. Guy loudly argued that Kyle should stay home after what he went through, along with finishing up what was left of his festering issues. John argued that the last thing Kyle needed was to be thrown into the battlefield so soon. Kilowag voiced his agreement with the two Lanterns, and Hal was livid.

It took an interruption from Ganthet to calm everyone down. He agreed with the Lanterns, believing that Kyle needed time to let everything sink in. His capture and emotional temperament needed to be attended to. Ranakar scoffed at his argument annoyed by his fellow Guardian's constant defense towards the Earth Lanterns, Kyle especially. However, he had to accept Ganthet's argument and allow it.

The Lanterns were dismissed, and they went on their way. Kilowag retreated to his quarters and John reported to the training hall. Guy gave Kyle a bear hug. He spouted words of encouragement and told Kyle he was glad that he was okay. Guy was willing to admit that he missed having Kyle around, but wanted him to get better. Kyle thanked Guy before he finally let him go.

Guy left Hal and Kyle alone, going off to take care of some business. Kyle seemed at ease with the care that everyone was so caring. He appreciated their attentiveness, even if it was a little overwhelming. Hal placed a hand on Kyle's shoulder, stealing Kyle's attention. Hal was calm, giving Kyle a pleasant smile.

"You ready?" Hal asked.

"Yeah." Kyle sighed.

~

The court case was reinstated. Thanks to Bruce, they were able to push it back for a bit while Hal rescued Kyle. Kyle was unnerved by the case. While the distraction of Atrocitus and Sinestro detoured his attention, he couldn't help but have harbored anxiety for his trauma. He wasn't sure that he was entirely ready to handle it. Reinvigorated courage or not.

Thankfully, he had a larger support system than before. He had Hal, who was his main support. He lightened his tone about the situation, but he stood by Kyle. Then there was Bruce, who continued to watch over him from the shadows. The new members were John and Guy. John kept an eye on him and his surroundings, making sure nothing went wrong, and Guy was in the courthouse with him and Hal.

Kyle was called to the stand. This time, he didn't even acknowledge Bueno. He knew he was there, but refused to look at him, uninterested in the looks he was getting. Kyle took a seat and was given the initiation to the witness stand.

"Do you promise to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth?" The judge interrogated.

"I do." Kyle agreed.

~

The case went well. Kyle stood his ground against all lines of questioning he got. David kept his questions to the point, making sure to emphasize the lack of memories and how he did nothing wrong. For John, Kyle didn't let his questioning get to him. He tried to pawn the jury into believing that Kyle's memory cleared his client, since it could have been anyone. Kyle defended his stance, knowing that it was him. Even if he didn't remember the incident itself, the fact the he recalled his attacker only saying 'Bueno' was enough to get his side out.

With the help of a medical examiner from the night in question, the jury was able to agree that Bueno Excellente was guilty. They agreed to a fifteen year sentence without parole. It was a sentence that everyone could agree with.

Kyle exited the courtroom with relief. It was finally over. He could finally put this ordeal behind him and move on. Guy proudly congratulated Kyle for getting justice and couldn't wait for Kyle to return to the Corps. When he was ready of course.

Bruce let Kyle know that he was happy for Kyle. happy that this was over and happy that he was safe. It was an appreciated sentiment. One that shouldn't be taken lightly.

Hal was relieved. He extended a hand to Kyle, offering him comfort. Kyle accepted it before Hal embraced him. Hal was ready to leave this all behind him, and he was sure that Kyle was too.

~

The doors of Hal's house opened up. It was Kyle carrying several suitcases. Hal invited Kyle in, offering him the guest room. Kyle had spent a few nights at his apartment before deciding to take up Hal's offer to stay with him for a while. He wanted to be closer to people, a little afraid to be alone. Kyle entered the room without haste. It hadn't changed since he was last there.

"Thank you." Kyle sighed.

"Anything for you." Hal replied. "Would you like to go to the base? I don't think I've every offered you a tour.

"Yeah."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank everyone who has followed this piece. I know it wasn't something that I usually right and may not be perfect, but I'm glad that you've read it. I may write more Hal and Kyle centric fics in the future (probably not based around this, but I'd still like to write stuff about them) so if you'd like to see that, there may be a chance you will.


End file.
